Just Friends,,,I Think
by KlaineLover0013
Summary: Kurt and Sebastian have been friends for years. Just friends. But, when their relationships start going downhill, they began to figure out why their boyfriends didn't like them together all the time...
1. Chapter 1

**This will be a side-story. So, yeahhh. Anyway, this is Kurt and Sebastian. Don't kill me. I'm just experimenting with this pairing. So, here ya go.**

Chapter One

"SEBASTIAN!" Kurt squealed, dodging a water gun. "Take it like a man, Hummel!" Sebastian laughed, chasing after him. "That's what he said!" Kurt giggled. Sebastian grabbed him by his waist. "Let me go, you ape!" Kurt squealed. "No!" Sebastian said. "Boys? It's time for lunch", Rachel said, standing with Carole. "Fine!" Kurt groaned.

"Calm down, drama queen", Sebastian said. Rachel laughed as Kurt ran away from Sebastian. "Those boys are nuts", Rachel said to her mother-in-law. "Yeah. But, they grew up together. I'm surprised they aren't dating by now", Carole said. "Same here. They're perfect for each other. Except they both have boyfriends", Rachel said.

"Boys! Come on!" Carole said. "In a minute! Dave's texting me", Kurt said. Sebastian groaned. "What's wrong with you?" Kurt asked, checking his phone. "Dave. The guy's an ape. What do you see in him?" Sebastian asked, making Rachel and Carole listen in to their conversation. "Please! Don't judge me on my love life. You're dating Mr. Preppy-"

"Ohhhh, Hummel. That's original", Sebastian said. "Smythe, watch it, okay? Dave is….sweet, kind, funny. Your boyfriend's just a big bowl of rainbows. I think he is so gay. Not even I'm that gay", Kurt said. Sebastian gaped. "He's not…", Sebastian said. "Thought so. Now, lunch is ready", Kurt said, walking up the back porch steps. "You-"

"Sebastian? I wouldn't even try", Rachel said. Carole stifled a giggle. "Listen to Rach, Sebastian. She's wiser than you", Kurt said. Sebastian gaped. He ran after Kurt and threw him over his shoulder. "Put me down!" Kurt squealed. "Carole, Rachel, Kurt and I will be in his room. If the fashionable bed is rocking, don't come knocking. We'll be na-"

"Sebastian!" Kurt scolded, blushing. "Have fun!" Carole and Rachel said in unison, walking into the kitchen. Sebastian took Kurt to his room like promised. "Put me down, Seb", Kurt said. "And if I don't?" Sebastian asked, challenging him. Kurt squeezed his ass. "Kurt!" Sebastian squeaked, putting him down. "Yes?" Kurt asked innocently.

"Stupid face", Sebastian said. "Ohhhh, Smythe. That's original", Kurt teased. Sebastian held his fake glare for as long as possible until he busted into a fit of giggles. Kurt joined him. Once they'd calmed down, Kurt was sitting in Sebastian's lap on his couch. "How did you even end up in my lap?" Sebastian chuckled. "I fell. I'm a klutz", Kurt sighed.

"You sure that's why you're in my lap?" Sebastian winked. "Seb!" Kurt gasped. "Calm down, Angel Eyes", Sebastian said. Kurt smiled. When they first met at age 5, Sebastian said he had eyes like an angel. From then on, Kurt was Angel Eyes to Sebastian and no one else. "Okay, Casanova", Kurt said. Sebastian's nickname was developed when they were 13, and Sebastian tried going straight. He got all the girls. But, he was fully bent for guys. (A/N: No pun intended. ;D) So, Kurt called him Casanova. "So?" Sebastian asked.

"So?" Kurt mimicked. "Oh! Did you get that signed album by Lady Gaga?" Sebastian asked. "I did! It only took like 15 hours!" Kurt squealed, running to get it from his closet. Sebastian got up and looked around Kurt's room. "It's way back in here, so I'll be out in a few minutes", Kurt said. "'Kay", Sebastian said. "Just look around", Kurt yelled. "Fi-"

"Just shut up", Kurt demanded. Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Don't roll your eyes!" Kurt warned. Sebastian began to open Kurt's top dresser drawer. There was a box shoved to the back. Sebastian raised an eyebrow. He opened it quietly, and his eyes grew wide. Gay porno magazine's were on top of the pile. He pushed them aside. He squealed. "Oh my-"

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked, rushing back into the room. He eyed his purple vibrator on his bedroom floor, along with lube, a CD labeled 'Kurt's Kinks ;)', a pair of handcuffs, and a blindfold. "I can explain", Kurt said carefully, eyeing a embarrassed, and slightly turned on, looking Sebastian. "Please", Sebastian husked. "Well, I'm sexually act-"

"I'm guessing!" Sebastian said. "Dave mailed that to me last week. We've been having a few fights lately about it", Kurt said. "That pervert! I'm going to kick his ass", Sebastian said, turning to leave. Kurt ran in front of him and placed a hand on his chest. Since they had been swimming, Sebastian was shirtless. They looked into each other eyes. "Uh-"

"Hey, boys", Rachel said, coming down with a tray of food. Kurt pulled away from Sebastian and smiled at her. "Seb, are you okay? You look like you've seen a gho-"

"Holy mother of Christ!" Rachel squealed, looking at the floor in front of Kurt's dresser. "Rachel! Carole might come down here!" Kurt shrieked, kicking the vibrator under his dresser while trying to put the rest of the things away. Carole came down as he shut the drawer. "What's wrong with you people? Did you see a ghost?" Carole asked. "No. A vibrator", Sebastian mumbled. Kurt elbowed him. "Uh, we're fine", Rachel said. "But-"

"Trust me, Carole. We're good", Kurt smiled. She nodded and went back upstairs. "Kurt, why the hell do you have one of those? Wait. Don't answer that. Eww. Eww. Eww!" Rachel said. "I thought you were comfortable with gays, Rachel", Kurt said. "I am. But, you don't see me wanting to know how Sebastian gets off alone!" Rachel said. "I just-"

"No! Stop it!" Rachel said. "I never said I _used_ that one", Kurt snapped. Rachel froze. "T-that _one_? How many do you have that you _do _use?" Rachel asked. "One", Kurt mumbled. "Oh. My. God. What is this? Kurt's Masturbation Techniques 101?" Rachel asked. "No. But, that class would be entertaining", Sebastian smirked. "Sebastian!" Kurt scolded.

"Lord have mercy on you two", Rachel said. "Rach, can you go? I need to talk to Sebastian alone", Kurt said. Rachel sat down the tray and gladly went upstairs. "So, what's up?" Sebastian asked, sitting on the couch. Kurt sat down beside him. "Can we never bring this up again?" He asked. "Deal", Sebastian said, laughing. "It's not fun-"

"Yes. It was", Sebastian said. Kurt glared at him. "Kurt, I'm sorry. So, when you say sexually active, does that mean you lost your V card to Hamhock?" Sebastian asked. "His name is _Dave_ and no", Kurt said, looking uncomfortable. "Why are you uncomfortable?" Sebastian asked bluntly. "Dave, uh, wants to go…._further_", Kurt said, looking away from Sebastian's eyes. "O-oh", Sebastian said. "Yeah. I don't know what to do, though. Do I-"

"Wait. You need to wait. Save it for someone who's actually worth your time", Sebastian said. "Dave is worth my time!" Kurt defended. "Really? Have you told him you loved him yet?" Sebastian asked. "I-I'm not ready for that", Kurt said. Sebastian shrugged. "Now I'm speechless. Over the edge and just breathless. I never thought that I'd catch this love bug again", Sebastian sang. "Dork!" Kurt giggled. He got closer to the singing boy.

"I think about your eyes all the time", Sebastian said, staring into Kurt's, "You're beautiful, and you don't even try. Modesty is just so hard to find. Now, I'm speechless. Over the edge and just breathless. I never thought that I'd catch this love bug again", Sebastian sang. He looked at Kurt, smiling at him with a big grin, urging the boy to sing.

"Hopeless. Head over heels in the moment. I never thought that I'd get hit by this love bug again", Kurt sang. "You know a Jonas Brothers song! Gasp!" Sebastian said. "Shut up!" Kurt laughed. "Do you know…_more_?" Sebastian asked. Kurt slapped his arm then smirked. "I'm hot. You're cold. And you go around like you know…who I am. But you don't. You've got me on my toes", Kurt sang. "You do!" Sebastian gasped dramatically.

"Why are we friends?" Kurt groaned. "Because I'm sex on a stick and you're fashionable. And we're both gay", Sebastian said. "Sex on a stick? Really, Seb? I've seen you naked. Not much to look at", Kurt said. "We were 10!" Sebastian said. "And I was still bigger back then, too", Kurt smirked. "Are you questioning the size of my manhood?" Sebastian asked. "I'm doing just that", Kurt said, bending over to get a sandwich. "I'm just saying-"

"SEBASTIAN!" Kurt squealed as Sebastian slapped his butt. Kurt sprung like a panther and pinned Sebastian against couch. "I-I-I like it rough", Sebastian sang. Kurt growled. Sebastian's eyes grew darker at the sound. Kurt ignored the sight. "Boys! I'm going swimming. Are you done eating?" Rachel yelled downstairs. "Y-yeah, Rach. Just a sec!" Kurt called back. He got off of Sebastian. "Come on", Kurt said, walking to the stairs.

"Coming. Jeez!" Sebastian said, rushing to Kurt's side. "You're a dork. And not a modern dork. An 80s dork in those cheesy movies", Kurt said as they walked up the stairs. "And you're the cheerleader bitch", Sebastian said. "Just because Coach Sue renewed my position as a Cheerio doesn't mean you have to be jealous", Kurt said.

"Jealous? I get to watch your ass sway around in a cheerleading uniform. I'm up for it", Sebastian shrugged. "Seb!" Kurt hissed. Rachel raised an eyebrow at them. "Cheerio? Again, Kurt?" Rachel sighed. "What? They need my hips and ass", Kurt said smugly. Carole laughed. "Yes. Yes they do. Just….mmm, damn!" Sebastian said, squeezing Kurt's ass. "I don't like your hands on me", Kurt growled. "You didn't say that last ni-"

"Sebastian!" Kurt scolded. "As entertaining this is, we have a shopping date, Kurt", Rachel said. "And Seb has a date with Mr. Preppy", Kurt piped in. Sebastian mock glared at him. "Okay. He is preppy, but he's a good fuck", Sebastian said. "So is Dave", Kurt said, following Sebastian to the front door. "Wait. What?" Sebastian asked. Kurt smirked, handing him his shoes. "I need clothes", Sebastian said, gesturing to his half naked body.

"Go like that. Might get it in", Kurt said. Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Now, what did you mean about Dave?" He asked. "He's a good fuck", Kurt shrugged. "Y-you said you were a-a virgin!" Sebastian said. "Seb, calm down. I'm kidding. Gosh, I didn't know you hated Dave _that_ much", Kurt said. "It's just that…Kurt, like I said, find someone who's worth your time. Value yourself a little, will ya?" Sebastian asked. "And what about you-?"

"Don't be like me. And no matter what he does or says, Dave isn't good enough for you", Sebastian shrugged. "Then who is?" Kurt asked, just realizing how close their faces were. He searched Sebastian's eyes, but they were blank, the emotion behind wall. Sebastian backed away. "I'm going to be late for my date", Sebastian said. "Bye, Casanova", Kurt said, smirking and leaning against the door frame. He opened the door for Sebastian.

"Bye, Angel Eyes", Sebastian said, kissing Kurt's cheek lightly. Kurt smiled. He closed the door behind Sebastian. He sighed happily. "Kurt? Are you ready to go?" Rachel asked. "I have to get dressed! Hold on!" Kurt said back. "Okay. Well, hurry", Rachel said. "Okay, Rach. I'm going. I'm going", Kurt groaned. He heard Rachel giggle.

Sebastian heard Rachel giggle in the house. "Kurt, me. That's the answer to your question", He whispered, getting in his car. He got out his phone, texting Blaine and canceling. "_Just so you know, this feeling's takin' control of me_", Sebastian phone sang. "Hello?" He asked. "Hey! I just wanted to know if you wanted anything at the mall", Kurt said. "Sure", Sebastian said. "What do you want?" Kurt asked. _You smiling in my arms. _

"Surprise me", Sebastian said. "Okay. I will do just that", Kurt said. Sebastian heard the smile in his voice. "Kurt?" Sebastian asked. "Yeah?" Kurt asked. "I love you", Sebastian said. "Aww. Sebastian, I love you, too. Gotta go. Bye!" Kurt said. The line went silent. "Not like I love you, though", Sebastian said. He turned into his house, but he decided against it. He texted Blaine and began to drive to his house, needing to forget Kurt.

**Kinda sad. I know. Anyway, we saw how Sebastian feels. What about Kurt? And do you want them to stay with their boyfriends? Well, Kurt's boyfriend and Sebastian's fuck buddy but still. Hope you liked it. I hope I wrote Sebastian's character well. It's my first time. :/ Anyway, stay put until the next chapter… If you guys want one. Okay? But, you have to tell me if you do. Don't lie. Okay. Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! I didn't expect such good feedback. Oh! Warning: mentions of sex…? Guys! This is the first song of the story! :D There will be more to come. It's Glee, so duh. And we're meeting the boyfriends! Anyway, here is chapter two! :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

Sebastian groaned as he pulled out of Blaine and flopped on his back. "That was amazing, baby", Blaine said, cuddling into Sebastian chest. Sebastian just looked at the ceiling. "How was your day?" Blaine asked. "Hung out with Kurt", Sebastian said. He felt Blaine's body tense. "Oh. Sounds like fun", Blaine said. "It was", Sebastian. "So-"

"Shit! My parents just pulled in!" Sebastian said. Blaine scrambled to put on his pants. "Why haven't you told them about us?" He asked Sebastian. "Blaine, listen. We're not at that stage in our 'relationship' yet", Sebastian said. Blaine's face lit up at 'relationship'. "Now, go", Sebastian said, walking into his bathroom. "O-okay", Blaine said, trying to hide the tears forming in his eyes. "Bye", Sebastian grumbled. "Bye", Blaine whispered.

"Don't forget, your car's down the street", Sebastian said. "I remember", Blaine breathed, climbing out the window. He climbed down the tree and ran to his car. Rain began to pour as he got in the car. He began to drive away while sobbing and silently cursing Kurt Hummel. He knew he had to separate them to get Sebastian. And he would do just that.

* * *

><p>"Kurt! Stop that!" Rachel squealed. Kurt strutted around in the short black dress he tried on. "It's killing my eyes!" Mercedes giggled, checking out someone at the counter. Mercedes worked at Belle's Boutique, a small shop in the mall. "I kinda like it", Someone said at the front door. Kurt turned to see Dave. "Dave!" Kurt squealed running over to him. Dave caught Kurt in his arms. "Babe", Dave said, smiling. "What are you doing h-"<p>

"Azimio wanted a new video game", Dave said. Kurt rolled his eyes. Az wasn't the sweetest person, but he took up with Kurt nicely. "Kurt, take off the dress", Rachel said, stifling a giggle. "I think it looks good on me", Kurt huffed. "The only person who can pull off that dress is Seb", Mercedes said. Dave tensed but forced a smile. "I'm going to take this off", Kurt said, walking down the long hallway to the dressing room. "So-"

"I saw what was in that box", Rachel blurted when Kurt was out of earshot. Dave paled. "What do you mean?" He asked. "First, you've been trying to get in Kurt's pants for weeks. Second, Kurt's Kinks? Kurt would never write that. And third, Kurt doesn't write like that", Rachel said. Dave looked speechless. Mercedes looked pissed off. "Rachel-"

"Listen, white boy. I'm only nice to you because you're dating my boo. But, you need to lay the hell off. Understood?" Mercedes asked Dave. Dave nodded, his eyes slowly widening. "Mercedes! Why didn't you tell me they sell skinny jeans in my size?" Kurt shouted from the dressing room. "Because you have an obsession!" Mercedes said.

"He actually kind of does", Rachel said. "He has so many skinny jeans, that Seb called me for an intervention", Mercedes said. "He called you to?" Rachel asked. Mercedes giggled. "So, when's the intervention?" Rachel asked. Mercedes got out her phone. She sent Sebastian a message saying: _**KSJI tomorrow at 5:00 pm!**_ Rachel looked at her phone, giggling when Sebastian replied with: _**WTF is KSJI? **_Rachel began to call him.

"Hey, Rach", Sebastian said. "Hi, Seb. I'm with Mercedes", Rachel said. "Okay. So, what's KSJI?" Sebastian asked. "Kurt's Skinny Jean Intervention", Rachel said. "Oh. Are you guys serious?" Sebastian chuckled. "Yep! He just discovered they have skinny jeans at Belle's boutique", Rachel said. "Oh, dear God", Sebastian breathed. "I should go-"

"Wait! I have a question. How about you, me, and Mercedes for coffee tomorrow?" Sebastian asked. "Isn't that your time with Kurt?" Rachel asked. Dave snapped his head towards Rachel. "Yeah. But, I need to talk to you two. So, ask Mercy, okay?" Sebastian asked. "Okay. Hold on. Mercedes, Seb wants to meet us for coffee tomorrow. You free?" Rachel asked. "As a bird", Mercedes sang. "Yep. We're in", Rachel said. "So, where's-"

"Who are you talking to, Rach?" Kurt asked, coming out in black skinny jeans. "Uh, bye, Dad. Tomorrow at 9:30? Okay. We're in", Rachel said, hanging up her phone. "I really like these skinny jeans", Kurt said, checking out himself in the mirror. "Your ass looks fabulous", Mercedes said. Kurt laughed and shook his head. "Don't act like you don't know it. Wear those at school, and you'll turn half the population gay", Mercedes said.

"Worked for me", Dave joked. Kurt smiled and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "I'm going to change back into my clothes. By the way, I'm buying these!" Kurt said as he walked away. "Is our date still on for tonight?" Dave asked. "Of course", Kurt said. "Okay. Az looks like he's done. Bye", Dave said. "Bye!" Kurt shouted back. Dave let the 'I love you' die at his lips. But, Mercedes and Rachel didn't fail to notice his slip up.

"Bye, David", Rachel said, playing with her phone. "Bye, white boy. Remember what I said", Mercedes practically growled. Dave nodded as he walked out of the store, slightly shaken up. Mercedes' phone vibrated. The message read: _Look up. ;) _And it was from Sam. Mercedes looked up and gasped. Sam was standing on top of a table in the middle of the food court. A few people had flowers, and the other had stuffed animals. "Sam-"

"Oh, my!" Mercedes squealed as she saw people walk up beside Sam and lift up signs that spelled out HAPPY ANNIVERSARY. Mercedes felt tears in her eyes as Sam walked over to the boutique. Rachel and Mercedes rushed outside to him. "How did you do all this by yourself?" Rachel asked. "I didn't. Yo, man. She's my girl, but I gotta give you some credit!" Sam said. Sebastian walked out from behind a corner. Mercedes squealed.

"I love you, Sam but I think I'm in love with Seb now", Mercedes said. "This is like a bad Lifetime movie", Sam groaned. Mercedes laughed and kissed him. "Holy hell", Kurt whispered as he walked out of the boutique. "Hi, Kurt", Sam said. "You are like the perfect boyfriend", Kurt laughed. "Well, I only had the idea of standing outside the boutique. Sebastian came up with everything else", Sam said. Kurt looked at Sebastian.

"What?" Sebastian asked, blushing slightly. Rachel rubbed her eyes to see if she saw right. Did Sebastian Smythe just blush? "I would have never pegged you as a romantic, Seb", Kurt said. "Well, there are many great side to me", Sebastian said, laughing. "I like the backside", Kurt joked, looking at Sebastian's ass. Sebastian turned red. "S-Stop it", He said. Mercedes gaped at him. Kurt winked at him. "Okay. I'm hungry", Sam said.

* * *

><p>"Okay. Okay. We're at the lake, right? So, Sebastian wants to go to the other side of the river, which was completely secluded. Well, we were both 13, so Dad agreed. Well, we swam over there and laid on some towels. Then, Sebastian dared me to start moaning", Kurt said. "This won't end well", Sam said, eating a sandwich. Sebastian just blushed.<p>

"Well, I did it. And I dared Sebastian to do it too. He was a dare devil. He of course did it. Well, we got too loud. So, Dad swims over there and finds us wrestling. He thought we were engaged in _other activities_", Kurt said. Mercedes and Rachel began giggling. "I wasn't allowed over for two weeks. That's how long it took Kurt to stop stuttering and blushing so he could tell Burt we weren't fooling around", Sebastian said, smirking.

"Do you know how awkward it was? God, I even had to tell him I didn't find you attractive at all", Kurt said. "Did you?" Sebastian asked. Kurt blushed and looked down. "N-no", He said. Mercedes and Rachel observed them. "Uh-huh. Anyway, has Kurt told you about the time he got his first erection…watching the Wiggles?" Sebastian asked.

"No way!" Rachel laughed. "Uh, Seb? I kinda lied. I didn't find the Wiggles attractive. You were bending over to get another movie and…yeah", Kurt mumbled. Sebastian gaped. "You just ruined one of our best embarrassing memories, Kurt!" He said, pouting. "So, him getting an erection over you bending over _while_ watching the Wiggles isn't embarrassing?" Sam asked. "Huh", Sebastian said. Kurt blushed. "Shut up", He said.

"Kurt! Kuuuurt! Guess what!" Rachel said. "What?" Kurt asked slowly. "Well, last week at Belle's? God, I can't believe I didn't tell you this. Anyway, there was this guy Jake who was like, 'I can help you put the dress on. I work here.'. Of course he didn't. But, then he said to the woman, 'Don't worry. I'm gay.'" Rachel said. "And?" Kurt asked.

"While she was changing, I yelled in to the dressing room, 'Hey, Jake! Your girlfriend texted. Apparently, she's really sexually frustrated, dude. You would head home!'", Sebastian said. Kurt's mouth fell open. "You. Did. Not", He giggled. "Oh, but I did", Sebastian smirked. "His face was priceless! You should have been there", Rachel said.

"I wish I was. Dave had this stupid football thing. Football is so boring", Kurt groaned. "You played football", Sebastian pointed out. "No. I danced to Beyonce while kicking a ball through a goal", Kurt said. "Still. Pretty impressive. Gay kid wins game for people you tortured him all his life? You had to have earned a little respect", Sebastian said.

"I did, actually. That's what brought me and Dave together", Kurt said. "Ya know, you don't talk about him a lot", Mercedes said. "Is that a sarcastic statement?" Kurt asked. "No. I'm serious. Rachel goes on and on about Finn but you never talk about Dave. And, Sebastian. How is Blaine? You haven't talked about him in _months_", Mercedes said.

"We've been dating that long? Huh", Sebastian said, stealing some of Kurt's salad. "Hey! Pig!" Kurt said. "You love me", Sebastian teased. "Unfortunately", Kurt sighed dramatically. Mercedes raised an eyebrow at the two. "Anyway, Kurt, before he runs his mouth, I talked to Dave", Mercedes said. Kurt choked on his Diet Coke. (A/N: See what I did there? Yeah? No? Okay. :'( Anywayyy). "About?" Kurt asked. "Your box full of s-"

"Mercedes!" Kurt hissed. "I had to. Listen, this guy…he doesn't know what kind of guy you want", Mercedes said. "I know what kind of guy Kurt wants", Sebastian said. _Is this finally it? Is he making his move?_, Mercedes thought. "Oh, really now?" Rachel asked. "Yep. He told me when we were 15", Sebastian said. "Don't you dare!" Kurt said.

"He had a crush on the resident badass. Noah Puckerman", Sebastian said. Mercedes' Dr. Pepper went all over the table. "What?" She all but screeched. "It's true, okay? I was a hormonal teenager, and I don't like them that bad", Kurt mumbled. "So, they don't have to be bad, just bad enough for you?" Sebastian asked. Kurt nodded. "Who's ready for s-"

"Not song time! We're in the middle of a mall for God sakes!" Kurt said. "So?" Sebastian asked. "I brought my guitar!" Sam said. "Why?" Mercedes asked, amused. "In case I had to woo you", Sam said. Mercedes laughed. Sam handed his guitar to Sebastian. Sebastian smiled slyly. "Okay, K. This one is for you and your bad boy fetish!" He said. "I don't-"

(**Sebastian. **_**Sam. **_Mercedes&Rachel. _**All four.**_)

**No, I won't call you baby I won't buy you daisies Cuz that don't work And I know, how to get you crazy How to make you want me So bad it hurts **

"I love this song!" The girls said. "Join me!" Sebastian laughed. Kurt sat there, blushing**I wanna be **good, good, good to you **But that's **not, not, not your type **So I'm gonna be bad for you Tonight, **tonight**, **_**tonight **_

"Join on the chorus, Sam!" Sebastian said. Everyone was staring and clapping at them.**I'll misbehave if it turns you on **_**No Mr. Right if you want Mr. Wrong **_**I'll tell you lies **_**If you don't like the truth **_**I don't wanna be bad **_**I just wanna be bad enough for you **_**Well, I just wanna be bad enough for you **_**Well, I just wanna be bad enough **_

"Go, Seb!" Kurt called when the boy jumped on of the tables. No one minded, though._**Hey, thanks for the number I'm not gonna call you 'Cause that won't work You like to play hide-and-go-get-her You like me better when I play the jerk **_

Kurt began laughing as Sebastian danced with a random old lady. Rachel and Mercedes were dancing around the food court with energy. Sam had gotten the guitar and was playing on top of their table. Kurt cheered them all on, like everyone else was doing. **I wanna be **good, good, good to you **But that's **not, not, not your type **So I'm gonna be bad for you Tonight, **tonight**, **_**tonight **_

The lady looked sad when Sebastian strutted over towards Kurt, taking his hand. Kurt giggled and began dancing with Sebastian. Sebastian smiled at him while singing.**I'll misbehave if it turns you on **_**No Mr. Right if you want Mr. Wrong **_**I'll tell you lies **_**If you don't like the truth **_**I don't wanna be bad **_**I just wanna be bad enough for you **_**Well, I just wanna be bad enough for you **_**Well, I just wanna be bad enough **_

Kurt joined Rachel and Mercedes. Soon, everyone was dancing with joy. Sebastian was a crowd pleaser. _Like always_, Kurt thought. He smiled at his best friend.**You love to hate me when I'm chasing you And I hate to say this but I'm stuck on loving you **So I pretend that I don't care _**I'll stand you up to keep you here **_**I'll make you hate me just enough to make you want me **

Kurt ran his hands through Sebastian soft hair while everyone clapped, Sebastian bit his lip before he began singing. He had an unfamiliar look in his eyes. Kurt felt warm suddenly. His best friend was singing a song in a mall food court….For him….

**I'll misbehave if it turns you on **_**No Mr. Right if you want Mr. Wrong **__**I'll tell you lies If you don't like the truth **_**I don't wanna be bad x6**I just wanna be bad enough for you _**Well, I just wanna be bad enough for you **_**Well, I just wanna be bad enough **

**For you**

"That was amazing!" Kurt said, trying to get off of one of the tables he had mysteriously gotten on. His foot slipped. He was caught mid fall. "Could you be anymore cliché, Smythe?" Kurt breathed, super close to Sebastian's face. "I don't think so, Hummel. But, we'll see", Sebastian said. Mercedes cleared her throat. Sebastian put Kurt down.

"Yo, man, don't let the Warblers in on this song", Sam warned jokingly. "Never. It's Kurt's song", Sebastian said. Kurt blushed slightly. "Hey, Seb, I've got awhile before my date. Wanna go see a movie with me and Rach while the lovebirds make out in the back of Belle's?" Kurt asked. Sam and Mercedes blushed, looking guilty. "Sure", Sebastian said. "Well, let's go", Kurt said. "Kurt! You've still got the jeans on!" Mercedes said.

"Oops", Kurt blushed. "What were you doing the entire time back in the dressing room?" Rachel asked. "It's was his fault. He sent me a funny picture!" Kurt said, pointing to Sebastian. "How much do those jeans cost anyway?" Sebastian asked. "$150", Kurt said. "Damn", Rachel said. Kurt nodded, turning towards the store. Sebastian got out his wallet. He handed Mercedes $250. "What the…?" Mercedes asked, shocked. "Why-"

"It's for his jeans. And get him that one coat that's $150, kay?" Sebastian asked. "Okay", Mercedes said, smirking. "What?" Sebastian asked. "Just okay. Have fun with your cru-best friend", Mercedes said. Sebastian's eyes widen. "How did you…?" Sebastian asked. "It's obvious", Mercedes said. "Gotta go", Sebastian mumbled, following Kurt. "Hey, Kurt? I'll put the jeans on your tab!" Mercedes yelled. "More like Sebastian's", Sam said.

* * *

><p><strong>Ta-da! Where's my prize? Just kidding. I don't need a prize. I feel like Dave got more attention…or was it Blaine…duh dun duh! Anyway, guys! Review! If you do you ALLLLLLL get PINKKK CUPCAKESSSS! <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, dearies! Thanks for the reviews! :D 2 chapters and 12 reviews! I feel accomplished! Anyway, here is another chapter because I love your reviews! Btw, review some more. They make me smile (: and giggle. Guess who shows up in this chapter…WES AND DAVID! YAYYY! I love these guys. Anyway, here. Take it!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Three<p>

"Second time around and she _still_ doesn't share the damn board!" Sebastian said. Kurt laughed. "Seb, Titanic will always end like that", He said. "Whatever. I'm just saying it's crazy. Why couldn't she share?" Sebastian asked. "Seb, if she shared, he wouldn't have died", Kurt said. "Duh!" Sebastian said. "And it wouldn't have been tragically beautiful!" Kurt said. "I don't care about tragically beautiful things", Sebastian mumbled, pouting.

"But, those are the best", Rachel pointed out. "Name a movie that's tragically beautiful, and I'll tell you why it's not", Sebastian said. "Romeo and Juliet", Kurt said. "They both died. _How_ is that beautiful?" Sebastian asked. "The Notebook", Rachel said. "She got amnesia and doesn't even remember falling in love with him. That's just plain depressing", Sebastian said. "You ruin movies", Kurt said. Sebastian shrugged. "I-"

"Stop. Answer this. Let's say I'm Rose. You're Jack. Would you let me have the board to survive?" Kurt asked. "Of course", Sebastian said. "If I were Juliet, and you were Romeo, and I 'killed' myself, could you survive without me?" Kurt asked. "Absolutely not", Sebastian said, not meeting Kurt's eyes. "If I lost every memory of us, _everything_, would you tell me about us? Try and get my memory back?" Kurt asked. "Yes", Sebastian said.

"Guys, this is turning too emotional for me", Rachel said, dabbing at her tears. "KURTSIE!" Someone yelled across the theater lobby. The three turned. "Uh-oh", Sebastian said. David ran up to Kurt, jumping in his arms. "Davie!" Kurt screeched. "Kurt!" Wes yelled. "Wessy!" Kurt said. Sebastian groaned in embarrassment. "Guys-"

"Where has Sebastian been hiding you? In his basement?" David asked. Sebastian glared at him. Kurt laughed. "So, Kurt, how've ya been?" Wes asked. "Good. You guys?" Kurt asked. "Amazing", Wes and David said in unison. Kurt caught something in Wes' eyes as he looked at David. "How are Jeff and Nick?" Kurt asked. "Probably screwing around somewhere", David said. Kurt laughed. "What did you guys watch?" Wes asked. "Ti-"

"The most depressing movie with an end that makes me get pissed off", Sebastian mumbled. "Titanic", Wes and David guessed. Kurt nodded. "Ya know, I love how I'm just completely ignored", Rachel said. "Ray-Ray!" David said, picking her up. Rachel laughed as he twirled her around. "Oh my God!" David said as he looked at Rachel's ring. "Yep. Engaged", Rachel said. "I'm so excited for you!" David squealed at her.

(A/N:I know I said in the first chapter Carole was Rach's 'mother-in-law', but she's her 'almost-mother-in-law'…?)

"So, Kurt, how's Dave?" Wes asked. "Good, I suppose. We have a date this evening", Kurt said. "How are things at school?" Wes asked. Sebastian noticed something dark in Kurt's eyes, but it was gone in a second. "Fine", Kurt said. _He sounds like he's somewhere else_, Sebastian thought. "Sebastian? Sebastian!" Kurt said. "Sorry, what?" Sebastian asked. Kurt giggled at him. Sebastian smiled, looking at Kurt's features.

"Seb?" Wes asked, raising an eyebrow. "Uh, yeah?" Sebastian asked. "Can we…talk alone?" Wes asked. "Yeah. Excuse us, K", Sebastian said. Kurt shooed them off. Wes dragged Sebastian to an empty corner. "I can't believe you", Wes said, crossing his arms. "What do you mean?" Sebastian asked. "First, you didn't tell us Rachel was engaged. Second, ya said you were over him", Wes said. "There's nothing to be over. I don't-"

"Shut up, Seb. You can fool Rachel, you can fool Kurt, hell, you can even fool yourself, but you _can't_ fool me", Wes said. "You have no right to talk, Wes. Don't you think we all see the looks you give David?" Sebastian asked. Wes glared at him. "He's my best friend", Wes said. "Yeah, right! You've been in love with him since the second grade. He's not even gay", Sebastian said. "Well, Kurt's not even single!" Wes said. "Oh, Seb-"

"It's fine, Wes. You're right", Sebastian sighed, falling against a near by wall. "Face it. We're never going to get what we want", Wes said. Sebastian nodded. "Wes, do you think, if he wasn't with Dave, that we would…?" Sebastian trailed off. Wes grinned. "Definitely", He said. "What is taking you two so long? I'm sure what or whoever you're discussing isn't that important", Kurt said, walking up to them. Sebastian looked at him.

"Seb? Are you going to stare at me all day or come to get some food with us? I know I'm pretty but jeez", Kurt mocked. Sebastian mocked growled at him. Kurt smirked, challenging Sebastian with his eyes. "Ahh!" Kurt squealed as Sebastian threw him over his shoulder. The people around them stared. "Ya know, I have a great view of your ass from here", Kurt teased. Sebastian's pants got slightly tighter. "Hey, will ya rim me-"

"Sebastian!" Kurt scolded as Sebastian carried him outside. "What? You don't know what rimming is?" Sebastian asked. "I know what it _is_", Kurt said, blushing. "You've just never experienced it?" Sebastian asked, winking. Kurt turned beet red. "Sh-shut up, Sebastian!" He said. "Oh, sweet cheeks. You don't know what you're missing", Sebastian said. "Seb! You're such a perv!" Kurt said. Sebastian slapped his ass. "I know", He said.

"Boys, boys, what _are _you doing?" Rachel asked, walking outside with Wes and David. "Talking about rimming", Sebastian said. "Sebastian!" Wes said. David laughed. "TMI, Sebastian. TMI!" Rachel said. "Well, you asked", Sebastian mumbled. "Okay. Where are we going?" Sebastian asked. "There's this little diner around here somewhere", Kurt said.

"Stop trying to look around. You probably can't see anything", Wes said. "Except for up Rachel's skirt. Nice black lace panties", Kurt said. Rachel squealed, pulling her skirt down. Sebastian laughed so hard, Kurt began to fall. "Woah. Woah!" Sebastian said as he held Kurt. They both froze at their position. Their faces were inches apart. Kurt gulped.

Sebastian's arms were around Kurt's waist, and Kurt's hands were gripping Sebastian's biceps. Sebastian swallowed the lump in his throat when he saw that Kurt's leg was between his legs. "Uh…So, diner?" Kurt asked, his voice lower than usual. Sebastian nodded, letting Kurt go. But, Kurt didn't object when Sebastian's arm wrapped around his shoulder. "Lets go", Sebastian said. Kurt bit his lip and smiled at the ground.

"I'll ride with Wes and David. I had to sit on Kurt's lap the whole way here", Rachel said. "Yeah. I can still fill your butt against my crotch. You are very pretty but… just gross", Kurt cringed. Sebastian chuckled. "Anyway, lets G.O.", David said. "G.O.?" Kurt asked. "Go", David said. "Why did you spell it out?" Kurt asked. "It sounds cooler", David said. The group of teens laughed. "You're so weird", Wes said. "You love it", David teased.

"That I do", Wes whispered, looking at David lovingly as he tried to kiss Kurt's cheek. "Stop it!" Kurt squealed. "No! I need my Kursses!" David said. "Kursses?" Kurt asked. "Kurt kisses!" David said. "Do I get any Kursses?" Sebastian asked, pouting. Kurt kissed his cheek shyly. Their eyes locked, and they smiled at each other. "Stop gawking at each other and get in the car", Wes said. They both looked away from each other, blushing.

"Lets go", Sebastian said, opening Kurt's door. Kurt blushed again, getting in the car. Sebastian got in as Wes drove off. Sebastian drove out of the parking lot. "So, Rose, where am I going?" Sebastian asked. "Next right, Jack", Kurt said, rubbing his frozen hands together. Sebastian looked at him. "What? The movie theater was freezing", Kurt mumbled. Sebastian grabbed Kurt's hand and put it to the air conditioner. Kurt smiled.

"Don't let go, Rose", Sebastian said. Kurt giggled and full on held Sebastian's hand. "I'll never let go, Jack", He said. "We're nerds", Sebastian said. Kurt nodded and smiled at their hands. "Ahh. Here we are", Sebastian said, pulling in to a parking of a little 70's looking diner. They both got out. Sebastian grabbed Kurt's hand as he began to fall into the front door of the diner. "Thanks, Seb", Kurt said. "Well, what do we have here?"

* * *

><p><strong>There. I must sleep. TCAPS later. : Anyway, Kurt fell a lot. He's clumsy. :P Okay. I need to stop. Hope you enjoyed it. It's short but that's all I could muster tonight.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, guys! I'm done with my testing. So, that means I will update on all three of my recent stories! Anyway, enjoy this. It's short. But, ehh.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Four<p>

"Hello, Azimio", Kurt said, turning towards him. Sebastian dropped his hand. He knew this guy. He was Hamhock's best friend. "So, what are you doing here?" Azimio asked. "I'm here with some friends. Where's Dave?" Kurt asked. Azimio raised an eyebrow. "Why? Don't want him to see you blowing your buddy?" Azimio asked. "I wasn't blow-"

"Uh-huh. Sure. And Dave went home after he saw you", Azimio said. Kurt just looked at him. "Well, proceed with your date", Azimio said. "Listen here, Adams! I'm not cheating, okay? I'm with _Dave_", Kurt said slowly. Sebastian's heart felt like someone stabbed it. Azimio cringed. His eyes blazed. "Whatever, Hummel", Azimio growled, going to his car. "What's up with him?" Sebastian asked. "I'll tell you later", Kurt said.

"Kurt! Seb! What happened? Azimio looked pissed off!" Rachel said. "He saw me 'blowing Sebastian", Kurt said, rolling his eyes. Rachel gaped. Wes and David looked at Sebastian. "I wasn't really!" Kurt said. "Oh", Wes said, disappointed. "Let's eat", Kurt said, licking his lips adorably. Sebastian rolled his eyes. "What?" Kurt asked. "You're-"

"Boys! Come on", Wes said, already opening the door. Sebastian kicked Kurt's butt, motioning him to go. "Hey!" Kurt squeaked. They both laughed as they entered the diner. They all went in sat in a booth. Rachel was squished between Wes and David. Kurt and Sebastian sat on the other side of the three. "Okay. So, Kurt, how has McKinley been-"

"What the heck?" David asked suddenly. "What?" Rachel asked, trying to eye the boy's phone that he was angrily looking at. "Wes, remember that girl I was seeing?" David asked. Sebastian could have sworn he saw Wes' eyes water for a second. He couldn't resist the urge to kick David. "Ow!" David squeaked. "Sorry. Meant to kick Kurt", Sebastian said. Kurt stuck his tongue out at the boy, who grinned but turned back to Wes.

"Anyway, that girl just texted me and said that she got back together with her girlfriend", David grumbled. Wes winced but hid it with a smile. "Dude, chill", Wes said. David shrugged. "Wes, someone's texting you", David pointed out. He picked up Wes' phone:

_Hey, Wes. This is Jacob from the Lima Bean. Remember? :D_

"Uh, Wes? Who is Jacob?" David asked. Wes blushed. Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "I met him at the Lima Bean last week. He was talking about how his school had a show choir, and they throw a big show choir party for the competition. He asked if we would be interested in it", Wes said, snatching back his phone. He replied with a 'hey' as Kurt stole his phone from him. When Jacob replied, Kurt began giggling. "Look", He said.

_So, about the show choir thing…everyone should bring a date. So, make sure the Warblers all have a date._

"What's so funny about that?" Wes asked. "I can predicted the next message. Kurt, tell him that many of the Warblers do. Just not Wes", Rachel said. Kurt did. Jacob replied:

_Well, can't have that, can we? Ya know, I don't have a date…You don't have a date… ;)_

"Oh, my God!" Kurt squealed. "Wait. Is that a picture of him?" Rachel asked, looking closely. She skimmed through Wes' gallery and found the picture. "Holy shit!" Sebastian said. Wes blushed. "He is hot!" Rachel said. "You're…gay...?" David asked. Everyone looked at him. He looked as if someone had slapped him. "What? You're okay with Kurt and Seb, but not me?" Wes snapped. "No, smartass! I don't care if you're gay! I-"

"Hey! Calm down!" Sebastian said. Wes glared at David. "What, then? Afraid I'll have some gay crush on you?" Wes blurted. David looked at him angrily. "Maybe! Or maybe I'm so hurt that my best friend couldn't tell me something so important!" David said. Wes sighed and touched David's arm. David flinched away. Wes looked up, wide eyed. David gaped. Wes felt tears in his eyes. David reached to put a hand on his arm. "Wes-"

"Stop!" Wes said, flinching away. He got up and ran out of the diner. David tried to get Rachel to move, but she wouldn't. She shook her head at him as Kurt ran after Wes. Sebastian just stared at David and Rachel. David sighed and stared at the table. "He'll calm down", Rachel reassured him. But, would Wes? Would he even look at him now?

* * *

><p>"Wes!" Kurt yelled as he ran outside. "What?" Wes asked, sitting on the curb. "Come back inside", Kurt said softly. "I can't. David's in there", Wes said. "It will be okay", Kurt said. "Do you know what it's like to be in love with someone who's straight?" Wes asked. Kurt gasped. "I knew it!" He said. Wes sighed. "I called Jacob. He's near here and is coming to get me", He said, playing with his phone in his hands. "Listen, Wes, it's-"<p>

"No! You listen, Kurt! David is my friend, and it's wrong", Wes said. "But, you're just-"

"Friends? I know. But, not everyone is meant to be just friends, okay? You should know", Wes said. A black truck pulled up. Wes got up. "What is that supposed to mean?" Kurt asked. "Kurt, word of advice? Go through all of your life and friends. Not all your feelings are platonic", Wes said. Kurt gaped. "I have a boyfriend", He said sternly. "But, is he the one you are in love with?" Wes asked, getting in the truck and driving away.

Kurt sat down. No. He wasn't in love with Dave. But, he just wasn't ready, right? Nothing or anyone was stopping him from being in love, right? Right? Kurt sighed. He was so confused. All of a sudden, Sebastian came out. Kurt looked him over. For the first time, ever, Kurt didn't look at Sebastian as a friend. And _nothing_ he felt…was platonic.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, shizz! Whatcha think? Guys! Look up Alex Pettyfer. Welll… This <strong>**http:/(www.)google.(com)/imgres?q=alex+pettyfer&um=1&hl=en&sa=N&biw=1024&bih=587&tbm=isch&tbnid=39ZWe4lL_sP_JM:&imgrefurl=.com/show/alex_pettyfer&docid=1JXNE6L17a1X3M&imgurl=.com/images/photos/alex_pettyfer_&w=583&h=742&ei=D-KpT_mAPYj89QTvuM2uAw&zoom=1&iact=rc&dur=120&sig=112008925471696270393&page=2&tbnh=135&tbnw=118&start=26&ndsp=27&ved=1t:429,r:50,s:26,i:257&tx=85&ty=67****.…. It's long but ehh. You get the picture…Hehe…Literally…Okay. Anyone who read one or more of my stories, updates are coming soon! I promise! Anyway, hope you liked it! More to come! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter Five<p>

"Kurt! Where's Wes?" Sebastian asked. It had started to rain, and his hair was wet. He ran his hand through it. Kurt gulped. His best friend was handsome, beautiful even. "Umm, Kurt?" Sebastian asked. "He went with Jacob", Kurt said slowly. His eyes trailed down Sebastian's body. The other boy had on a tight white V neck with black jeans that were almost as tight as Kurt's. His black Converse were soaked from the rain. "Kurt-"

"You look good today", Kurt blurted, getting closer to Sebastian. "Thanks", Sebastian said. Kurt was now inches from Sebastian's face. It was like he was in a trance. Something was drawing him to his best friend. Sebastian's breath hitched. "Kurt-"

"Guys! Come on!" Rachel yelled from the car. "O-okay!" Kurt said, expecting the trance to go away. It did, but only slightly. He still wanted to just have Sebastian near him. What was wrong with him? He suddenly felt mad at Rachel. Sebastian let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "We should go", He suggested to Kurt. The boy walked to the car.

Sebastian gave himself a minute to breathe. What would have happened if Rachel hadn't interrupted? Sebastian suddenly felt mad at Rachel. "Damn Rachel", Sebastian hissed, walking towards the rest of the group. "David's driving you home, Seb. And Kurt's driving me home. We have a performance in Glee, so yeah", Rachel said.

"Okay?" Sebastian said slowly. Rachel raised an eyebrow. "Why do you and Kurt both have attitudes with me? I didn't do anything!" Rachel said. Sebastian and Kurt glared at her. "Okay, Kurt. Come on before I get mugged", Rachel said. "I might mug you", Kurt hissed. Rachel laughed. "You're a puppy", She said. Kurt blushed and got in his car. Rachel climbed in. "Bye, guys!" She called as they drove towards Kurt's house.

"I hate you. Don't ask why. I just do right now", Kurt said. "Because I interrupted your Sebastian kiss?" Rachel asked. The Navigator slid off the road a bit. "What did you say?" Kurt screeched. "I'm not as dumb as I look, Kurt", Rachel said. "Really? I would have never known", Kurt said. "Shut up. But, you can't deny what would have happened if I hadn't opened my mouth", Rachel said. She didn't sound happy. She sounded… worried?

"Why did you?" Kurt asked. "Dave", Rachel said slowly. "Who? ….OH!" Kurt said. "Did you just forget your own boyfriend's name?" Rachel all but shouted. "I didn't mean to!" Kurt defended. "Tell me the truth. Would you have kissed Seb if I hadn't interrupted?" Rachel asked seriously. Kurt just looked at her. They knew the answer…

* * *

><p>"So, why didn't you kiss Kurt?" David asked. Sebastian began coughing and sputtering. "Dude! Calm down!" David said, patting the choking boy's back. "S-sorry. Just caught off guard", Sebastian said. "So, why didn't you?" David asked. "WHY WOULD YOU-"<p>

"I've known you were in love with him since second grade, dude. I know my friends", David said. "Apparently not", Sebastian mumbled. "What's that supposed to mean?" David snapped. "Wes. You didn't know he was gay", Sebastian said. "Only because that guy has a better poker face than Lady Gaga", David said. "You didn't just make a Lady-"

"A Lady Gaga joke? Yep. I did", David said. Sebastian smiled. "Do you think Wes likes Jacob?" David asked. "Why?" Sebastian asked slowly. "I-I just wanted to know", David said. "Well, I think so. They'd make a fantastic couple", Sebastian said. David stiffened but smiled. "Yeah. I guess. Jeff is having a party tonight, and he wants to invite ND", He said. "I'll call Finn later", Sebastian said. "Don't mention you almost tongued his-"

*SLAP!*

* * *

><p>"So, how has your day been, babe?" Dave asked. Kurt's eyebrow lifted at the endearment but shrugged it off. "Fine, I guess. Wes got all pissy about being gay and left with a guy he met last week", Kurt said nonchalantly. He took a bite off his Subway sandwich. Dave wasn't exactly the 5 star restaurant type. Sure, when Dave took him somewhere like this, his inner high-class diva shrieked, but Kurt just held it in. "What? Wes is gay? I didn't-"<p>

"Dave? Is Azimio gay?" Kurt asked curiously. Dave began chocking on his sandwich. Kurt took a sip of his Diet Coke while Dave downed his Mountain Dew. "Az? Gay? Funny", Dave said. "I'm serious. I think he's closeted", Kurt said. "Az isn't gay. Hell, he barely accepts us", Dave said. "Oh. Okay then", Kurt said. His phone beeped. "So-"

"Dave? Am I…cute?" Kurt asked. "Baby, you're sexy", Dave said. Kurt forced a smile. He looked down at the message he had received from Sebastian:

_Jeff's having a party. You in, beautiful?_

Beautiful. Not sexy. _Beautiful_. He replied:

_Duh. I'm so in._

Dave smiled at him. Kurt forced another smile. Why couldn't Dave say he was beautiful? Why did he make him want Sebastian more? Why, why, WHY?

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, guys! It's been awhile but I've been SO busy! I will update on 'It's Not Over' soon. That was to any of my readers who care to look at my other stories. :D<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, guys. I am SUPER SORRY! I just moved, my monitor broke, and I've been unpacking. But, here is an update, dearies. (Thank God for my uncle).**

* * *

><p>Chapter Six:<p>

"PARTY! PARTY! PARTY!" Santana yelled, jumping on Kurt's mattress. "God, our friends are crazy", Kurt said to Finn, who was staring at Rachel. "Agreed", Finn said. "Guys, we need to get going. Seb just texted and said that he and David just showed up with Nick and Trent, but Wes is nowhere to be found", Mercedes said. "He's with Jacob", Rachel said. "Who?" Finn asked.

"A guy he met", Kurt said. "Wes is gay?" Puck asked, shocked. "Yep. Came out at lunch today", Kurt said. "Guys!" Santana said. She had moved to the floor next to Kurt, but she was still jumping. "Lord Tubbington was jumpy like that when he was on cocaine", Brittany said.

"Of course he was, Britt", Kurt said.

"Okay.. Let's go!" Finn said, climbing up the stairs. Everyone else followed pursuit. "Boo, will you ride with me and Rach? We all need to talk", Mercedes said. "Okay. Sam, here are my keys. Drive my baby _carefully_", Kurt warned. Sam nodded, grabbing the keys with a huge grin.

* * *

><p>"So, what did we need to talk about?" Kurt asked as they settled in the car. Mercedes started the car and got behind Sam on the road before she spoke up. "It's about Sebastian", She said.<p>

Kurt froze. "Um, what about him?" He asked. "The almost-kiss", Mercedes said. "Rach!" Kurt groaned. "I had to tell her!" The girl defended. Kurt rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Why didn't you do it?" Mercedes asked. "Do what?" Kurt asked, clueless. "KISS HIM!" Rachel and Mercedes said. "Dave", Kurt said. "Who? Oh!" The girls said. "And you get onto me when _I _forget his name", Kurt huffed. "Hmm. Maybe it's because he's _your _boyfriend, not-"

"Wait. You almost kissed Sebastian and then forgot your own boyfriend's _name_? You've got it bad, boo", Mercedes said. "But, I _can't _have it bad! I can't _want _him!" Kurt said. Mercedes raised an eyebrow. "But?" She asked, curious. She knew where this was going. "But, I-"

"Do?" Rachel asked. "Kind of", Kurt sighed. The girls squealed. "No, girls. No 'eek'! 'Eek' _bad_", Kurt scolded. So, why can't you want Sebastian again?" Rachel asked. "Because-"

"We're here!" Mercedes said, stopping the car. They all walked up to the front door. Just as Kurt opened the door, Jeff and Nick fell at his feet, their lips attached. "Don't you have a party to be hosting, Jeffery? And you should be partying, Nicholas", Kurt said, an amused smirk on his face.

"Uhh", Jeff stammered. Nick blushed. They got up. Kurt began laughing. "Shut up, Kurt!" Jeff said. "Jeff? Nick?" A voice asked from in the house. Kurt knew that voice. It had been embedded into his mind for the past 13 in counting. "Rach! Mercy!" Sebastian said as he walked outside. He gazed over at Kurt. "Kurt", He said with a nod. "Sebastian", Kurt said in a greeting tone.

"What's up with them?" Jeff asked Mercedes. "Tell ya later", She whispered. Jeff nodded, staring at the weird exchange between his two best friends. The rest of ND pulled in.

"Time to par-tayy!" Santana yelled, running to the front door with Brittany. "Yeah!" The New Directions and Warblers yelled. Kurt laughed and lost his balance. Sebastian caught him before he fell. "Be careful next time, gorgeous", Sebastian breathed in his ear lowly. He waited until Sebastian was in the house to breathe out. "Ya comin', Kurt?" Mercedes asked, smirking.

"I think I almost did", Kurt breathed. Mercedes giggled as they walked in the house, unsure of what the night would bring them.

* * *

><p>"Guys, I'm bored!" Santana said. David and Nick agreed. "What should we do?" Sebastian asked, taking a giant gulp of his beer. Kurt tried to calm his breathing, but he couldn't.<p>

He was mesmerized by the way Sebastian's lips wrapped around the bottle. His tongue darted out occasionally to catch drops of beer that had formed around the ring. Kurt inwardly groaned.

"Hey! I know what we can do!" Rachel said. "What?" Sebastian asked. "7 Minutes In Heaven!" Rachel said. Everyone, except Sebastian and Kurt, cheered. Sebastian glanced at Kurt. The look those perfect blue eyes held was one that Sebastian was very, _very_ familiar with.

"Kurt, go!" Mercedes said. Kurt groaned but compelled. His heart stopped when the bottle did. He thanked whatever magical force made this happen. His eyes followed the bottle's path.

He was met with the eyes of none other than Sebastian Smythe. At that moment, Kurt knew there was no backing down. He wasn't sure if he wanted to. All he knew was it was happening.

He was going to kiss Sebastian Smythe, his best friend. And damnit if he wasn't estatic.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, shizz. Kurt's gonna get some. Hehe. Maybe. I haven't made up my mind...DON'T JUDGE ME, DAMNIT! :D<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**I got a new monitor! Yayyyyy! Here is the moment you all have been waiting for! :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven:<p>

'_No. Don't do this. It could ruin everything!_' Sebastian's mind hissed as Mercedes shoved him and Kurt in a pitch black closet. The music was loud, so if they did do anything…No! Bad, Sebastian! He sighed and looked at Kurt. "Uh, what do you wanna do for 7 minutes?" Kurt asked. "Did you hear that? They went upstairs!" Sebastian said, trying to get the door open. It was locked. "Damnit!" Sebastian hissed. "What? Is being stuck in a closet with me that bad?" Kurt mused. Sebastian rolled his eyes. "It can't be-"

"It's because of what they expect us to _do_, Kurt", Sebastian said. "Then let's do it. Satisfy the bastards", Kurt shrugged. "I'm not kissing you, Kurt", Sebastian said, silently praying his voice didn't cracked from the horrible, perverted thoughts he was having. "Why not? Am I not up to usual Smythe Standards?" Kurt asked. "You know that's not it", Sebastian said. "Then, what is it?" Kurt asked, getting closer to Sebastian. The closet was so small that if Kurt took one more step, he'd be pressed up against Sebastian. "You have a boy-"

"Sebastian, shut the fuck up and kiss me", Kurt said, grabbing Sebastian by his collar and smashing their lips together. Sebastian couldn't process what was happening until he felt Kurt's tongue begging for access. It was granted. Sebastian shoved Kurt back against the wall, taking charge. Kurt let out a deep moan as Sebastian tugged on his hair. This felt…right. This was nothing like kissing Dave. There were no fireworks with Dave.

"Kurt, we need to stop", Sebastian breathed. "Why?" Kurt asked, equally breathless. "Uhh", Sebastian said. Kurt raised an eyebrow. That's when he felt it. Sebastian was hard. "Ohh…Oh", Kurt breathed. Sebastian went to back away, but Kurt pulled his back, making their erection brushed. Sebastian groaned. "Kurt. Y-you haven't done anything like this. We need to stop", Sebastian warned. He was slowly losing all self control he had ever built up when he was around Kurt Hummel. "Kurt, please. You are not ready-"

"I am well aware of how this will end, Smythe. But, I can't stop. I just can't. Not now. There may be consequences later, but all I know is that here, in this moment, I've never wanted anything so bad", Kurt breathed. "Kurt", Sebastian said carefully. Kurt looked up at him with big blue eyes. He put a gentler kiss on Kurt's lips, sparking more feelings than the other had. "I think I'm in love with you", Kurt said mostly to himself. "I-"

"Kiss me", Kurt said huskily, his voice laced with love, lust, and raw, fiery hot passion. That's when Sebastian lost it. He kissed Kurt hungrily. Kurt thrust their hips together, causing Sebastian to groan. Kurt let out a little gasp as Sebastian grabbed his hips. As if on instinct, Kurt wrapped his legs around Sebastian's waist. "God, Sebastian", Kurt moaned as the other boy kissed his neck. Sebastian had found his new favorite sound.

"You're so gorgeous", Sebastian whispered in his ear, causing Kurt to grind his erection against Sebastian's. They began kissing again. Sebastian thrust his hips up against Kurt's, causing breathy moans to escape the blue eyed boy's lips. "I'm close, Sebastian", Kurt said. "Me too", Sebastian groaned. This was the first time in years that he'd been so close so quickly. Sebastian grabbed Kurt's ass, gently squeeze. Kurt's head fell in Sebastian neck. Sebastian took Kurt's hands and put them above his head, attacking his neck.

"T-touch me", Kurt begged. "Kurt, y-you're not ready", Sebastian protested. "Please, Seb. I'm so close", Kurt cried. Sebastian let go of his hands, which automatically wrapped themselves around Sebastian's neck. Sebastian brushed his fingers across Kurt's clothed erection. Kurt moaned. Sebastian almost fell over when he felt Kurt's hand on his own erection. "K-Kurt", Sebastian said, Sebastian squeezed Kurt's erection, causing the boy in his arms to whimper loudly. "Seb, more", Kurt moaned out loudly.

They continued touching each other until Sebastian bit down on Kurt's neck causing the young boy to cry out. Curious, Sebastian bit down on his neck again. He felt Kurt tense up. "Sebastian", Kurt chocked out during his orgasm. That alone made Sebastian come, hard. "Kurt", Sebastian groaned. They both collapsed to the floor together. Kurt landed on top of Sebastian. Kurt looked in Sebastian's eyes. He leant down and kissed him.

He smiled. "What?" Sebastian asked. "Just making sure this wasn't all of out of pleasure", Kurt said. "Was it?" Sebastian asked. They knew what the answer would mean. Either way, nothing would be the same again. "No", Kurt whispered. "What does this mean?" Sebastian asked. "It means I know why I could never love Dave. He…he wasn't you", Kurt said. Sebastian kissed him. Kurt smiled. "And what about Blaine?" Kurt asked. "Never any competition", Sebastian said, taking Kurt in his arms.

"I-I'm in love with you, Seb", Kurt said. "I'm in love with you, too", Sebastian said. "You realize this isn't gonna be easy, right?" Kurt asked. Sebastian shrugged. "Is anything ever easy for us?" He asked. Kurt shook his head. "I love you", He whispered. "I love you, too", Sebastian said. He couldn't help thinking about what was going to happen. But, it didn't matter right now. Everything he ever wanted, he had in that moment. Both boys drifted off to sleep. The only thing that woke them was someone opening the door. They both looked up. Kurt's heart sped up, and Sebastian gasped.

"Dave? Blaine?"

* * *

><p><strong>OH, SHIZZ! What's gonna happen? :D By the way, I posted this question on one of my other stories, but here it is: How odl do you people think I am? Try and guess. Whoever guesses right, I will PM them, and they will get to give me a scene for a chapter! (:<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, guys. Here is another chapter. :p I know what you're thinking… 'She's updating a chapter nine days after a new one….Is the story going to end? What's the bad knows? She never updates this quickly!'. Well, if that was your response, don't worry. There is a lot more to this story. I just got bored. So, here.**

Chapter Eight (YAYYYY!)

"Get the fuck out of the closet", Dave growled to Kurt. (A/N: Hehe. Get it?) Kurt flinched but got up. "Dave, let me explain", He said softly, afraid to anger the boy. "There's nothing to explain. I know _exactly _what went on", Dave said. Kurt tried to speak but stopped, turning to Blaine. "You believe us, right, Blaine?" He smiled. Blaine glared at him. "I don't believe shit coming out of your mouth", He growled. Sebastian put a hand on his shoulder. Blaine flinched away. Kurt turned back to Dave. "Listen, Dave-"

"Do you love him?" Dave asked bluntly. Kurt looked at him shocked. "W-what do you mean? I've known him since I was 3. Of course I love him", Kurt stated. "You know what I mean, Kurt", Dave said, stepping closer to him. "Dave", Kurt said carefully. He looked at Sebastian. Sebastian stepped forward. "Here's the truth, Dave. We're-"

"Nothing more than friends", Kurt cut in. Dave's face relaxed at the truth in Kurt's eyes.

"Is that true, Sebastian?" Blaine asked in a small voice. If Sebastian wasn't madly in love with Kurt, he would have fallen in love with the vulnerability in Blaine's eyes. Sebastian's mind finally processed what Kurt had said. '_He said he loved me_', Sebastian's mind hissed. "Kurt's right. We've always been and always will be only friends. Nothing will _ever _happen between us. I promise", Sebastian said. He tried to keep the hurt out of his voice. Kurt looked at him with sad eyes, as if telling him they'd never be anything.

Sebastian looked away from him and looked at Blaine. "Come on, baby. Let's go to my house. Mom and Dad aren't home", He whispered, just loud enough for Dave and Kurt to hear. Blaine kissed him. Sebastian smirked and grabbed his hand. He nodded his head to Dave. "Goodbye, Kurt", Sebastian said, walking upstairs with Blaine. If Dave hadn't been hugging Kurt, the blue eyed boy would've fell to his knees. How does one tell the difference between a see-you-later goodbye and a never-speak-to-me-again goodbye?

* * *

><p>"Are you fucking stupid?" Mercedes yelled. Kurt flinched. The party was over, and him and Rachel were at Mercedes'. "What was I supposed to do?" Kurt asked softly. "Be with Sebastian! Leave that damn neanderthal! Does Sebastian even know what happens at school?" Mercedes asked. "Mercedes!" Rachel hissed at the other girl's slip up.<p>

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked, carefully. They couldn't know! He kept that secret with his life! "You know what I mean. We know what Dave does to you. He still bullies you, doesn't he? I always wondered why people laughed at me when I told people you were together", Mercedes said. Kurt tensed. "That day when Mr. Shue forced Karofsky to join Glee club? You smiled and waved at Dave. I knew something was up when he ignored you. So, when he led you to the locker room, I followed you", Rachel said softly.

"Y-you saw?" Kurt asked, holding his cheek. He remember that day perfectly.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Dave is joining New Directions so that he can graduate", Mr. Shue said bluntly. Kurt smiled and waved at his boyfriend. He felt a sting as Dave ignored him. "Don't let the people at school know we're together. Ever", Dave had said to him. Kurt had listened to him. He would get ignored by his boyfriend all day and then go home and make out. Kurt knew no relationship was perfect, but he expected way more out of it than this.<strong>_

_**Rachel raised an eyebrow at him as Dave ignored him. He pretended she didn't see. It wasn't like the entire Glee club didn't **_**know **_**they were together, they did. But, Dave was hoping they'd get the message not to mention their relationship at school. Rachel seemed to shrug it off so Kurt just sat through the lesson, stealing glances at Dave. **_

_**When the meeting was done, Dave grabbed his wrist and led him to the boys' locker room. Kurt stayed quiet. No one was here at 5:30 so he figured Dave wanted a make out session. He was wrong. "What the fuck were you thinking?" The jock hissed. "It's not like the Glee club doesn't know. Plus, it's after school", Kurt said. Dave growled.**_

"_**Not that, you idiot!" He said. "What are you talking about then?" Kurt asked. "At lunch! You waved me over to the loser table! All the guys were looking at me weird. I had to slushie Rachel after that to prove I had no connection to you guys", Dave said. Kurt gaped at him. "You slushied Rachel? She didn't do anything!" Kurt defended. **_

"_**They said Rachel was kind of the leader", Dave shrugged. "I wasn't even waving at you either!" Kurt said. "Who did you wave over?" Dave asked. "Sebastian! He came to visit me at lunch!" Kurt said. "Oh", Dave said as he tensed at Sebastian's name. "And if they saw me supposedly wave you over, why didn't you slushie me?" Kurt asked. "You're my boyfriend", Dave smiled, trying to hug him. Kurt backed away. **_

"_**Shh! You can't say that anywhere near this school. But, don't worry. When we get to your house, you can shove your tongue down my throat and treat me like a dirty little secret!" Kurt said sarcastically. Dave growled. "You know that's not why I'm doing this, Kurt", He hissed. "Why then? So that no one knows….YOU'RE A FAG WHO LIKES COCK?" Kurt asked, shouting the last part. A hand flew out and hit Kurt.**_

_**The blue eyed boy fell to the ground, clutching his cheek. He could taste something metallic as he stood up. He spit it on the floor. Blood. He looked up at Dave in horror. The boy had a face of concern. "Oh, what happened?" He asked, grabbing Kurt's wrist. "Y-you hit me!" Kurt said, shocked. The hand on his wrist tightened, causing him to whimper. "Try again", Dave growled in the meanest voice Kurt had ever heard.**_

"_**I-I got hit with a locker", Kurt said. Dave smiled. "That's it. Now, let's go back to my house", Dave said. "I have plans with Sebastian, Dave", Kurt said. Dave's face flashed with anger for a split second. He smiled again. "Cancel", He shrugged. "No! I'm not giving up my life for you. I have friends and plans", Kurt said, sternly. "What life, huh? You're nothing without me. You were the pathetic, single gay loser before I got with you", Dave spat. Kurt gaped at him. "I was perfectly happy", Kurt argued. "I-"**_

"_**I've been told multiple times that I matter. My life matters. It mattered before you and it will after you. So, don't you dare say I have no life", Kurt hissed. Dave shoved against one of the lockers. "You don't matter, Kurt. You will **_**never **_**matter!" Dave growled in his ear. Kurt felt tears well up in his eyes. "You can go spend time with that whore you call a best friend, but your mine tomorrow", Dave said. Kurt gasped.**_

"_**Don't call him that!" He said. "What a dirty whore? It's true he's nothing but a filthy slut", Dave smirked. Kurt smacked Dave's cheek. The sound was loud.**_

"_**Watch what the fuck you say about him!" Kurt warned. Dave looked up at him with fury. "I'll do whatever the fuck I want when it comes to that fucking whore", Dave said. "Shut the hell up! None of that is true! Sebastian's a better man you will ever be!" Kurt hissed. Dave hit him again, sending into the bench. "See you tomorrow. Tell anyone about this? It'll be worse", Dave warned, stomping out of the locker room.**_

"_**Sebastian", Kurt sobbed out as he slid off the bench and to the floor. He pulled his knees to his chest. He cried until he had no tears. He finally called Sebastian. "Hello?" The boy answered. Kurt felt instantly better. "Seb? Are we still on today?" He asked. Sebastian laughed. "Of course! Get your ass over here, Hummel!" He said. Kurt smiled. "See you in a minute, Seb. I love you", Kurt said. "I love you, too, Angel Eyes."**_

* * *

><p>"I was so scared", Kurt said. Mercedes' expression changed. "Oh, boo", She whispered, hugging his side as she sat down. He cried into her shoulder. Rachel was rubbing circles on his back. "Did he do it again?" Rachel asked. Kurt nodded, tugging up his t-shirt. The girls gasped. The bruises on his stomach and back clashed against his beautiful porcelain skin. "I'll kill him", Mercedes whispered. Kurt hugged her and Rachel. "I'm sorry I-"<p>

"Don't. We're sorry", Rachel said, sounding guilty of something. "What is it, Rachel?" Kurt asked sternly. As if on cue, someone burst through the door with an angered expression. Kurt knew they heard. He just knew. He looked into the person's eyes. He was met with the brown irises of Noah Puckerman. Puck looked like a mad man.

"Where the fuck does that son of a bitch live?"

* * *

><p><strong>:O Poor Kurt! Trust me, Dave doing this to Kurt fits in with a later part of the story. So, there. If you want another chapter soon, I want reviews. Mwuahahaha! :D<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, guys. I just couldn't contain this chapter. Ugh! So, here it is. **

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine:<p>

"Seb?" Wes asked softly, opening the boy's dorm room door. "What?" He choked out. Wes could barely hear his voice over the music playing. 'Moments' by One Direction seemed to fit into Sebastian's situation. Even though Wes didn't know what the situation was, he could tell by the loud sobs coming from his best friend that it fit. "Sebastian, what's wrong? Blaine went to visit his parents so he told me to tell you", Wes said.

"Okay. Just go away", Sebastian said. "Seb, you've been acting weird since the party. Did something happen with Kurt?" Wes asked. The flinch of Sebastian's body said it all. Something had happened. "Wes, can I talk to you?" David asked, showing up by the door. Wes tried to push down all of the anger he had towards David right now. He needed to be with Sebastian. "I'm busy", Wes said. "You want to hear this, trust me", David said.

"Coming", Wes said, stepping out of the dorm, shutting the door. "I just got off the phone with Mercedes", David said. "Then, what the hell happened? Seb is crushed", Wes said. "Something happened when they were in that closet. Then, Blaine and Dave showed up", David said. Wes gasped. "How did that end?" He asked. "Kurt pretty much denied everything when Sebastian tried to tell the truth", David said. "I have no respect for Kur-"

"He had a really good reason", David said, sadness in his eyes. "What is it?" Wes asked. "We can't tell Seb yet. But, Dave…he's abusive", David whispered. Wes' eyes widened. "Oh my, God", He said. David nodded. "Mercedes and Rachel are coming here in awhile to talk to Seb. They want us to go to Kurt so he can tell us the whole story in person", He said. "Yeah. Okay. Um, let me go get my phone, and we can go", Wes said. "Why do you need your phone? We have mine", David said. "In case Jacob calls", Wes explained.

"Oh", David said. He didn't know why the mention of that guy made him nauseous.

"Yeah. Okay. I'm going to go get my phone. You coming?" Wes asked. Dave nodded. They walked to their dorm room. As soon as Wes opened the door, he jumped. Dressed in black pants, a black leather jacket, a white t-shirt, and black Vans was a green eyed man with shaggy blonde hair. "Derek", David whispered. The man looked up. Wes looked at David, confused. "Wes, go get Seb. Tell him his brother's here", David said. Wes gasped.

* * *

><p>A loud knock sounded through the room. "Who is it?" Kurt asked. "It's Wes and David", Wes said through the door. Kurt wiped at his tears. "Come in", He called, grabbing Rachel's hand for support. Mercedes had went somewhere, but Kurt didn't know where. The two Warblers walked into the room. "I'm sorry", Kurt gasped out, sobbing again.<p>

"Hey, hey. No. Kurt, you have nothing to be sorry for. Understood? This isn't your fault. You were scared. Everyone gets scared sometimes", David said. Wes began fidgeting. "B-but, he's my best friend! If I hadn't kissed him then none of this would have happened!" Kurt said. "Kurt, he loved you before this happened. No matter what, you two will always be best friends. So what if there's a little splash of non platonic love? It won't ruin your friendship. You two are stronger than this", David said. Wes looked at David.

"David's right. You're best friends. You two are so close, also. One of you was bound to fall for the other. It's just reality", Wes said. David looked up at his best friend's voice. "I know you feel the same. It's in your eyes. So, tell Dave it's over and run to Seb. Because he wants you more than life. Forget about Blaine. He is just a cover for what Seb really feels", Wes said. Kurt was beginning to think this wasn't about him and Seb anymore…

"W-Wes is right, Kurt", David said, looking at Kurt. "But, how do I get through to him?" Kurt asked. "I have an idea. And it involves someone very close to Sebastian", Wes said. "Who?" Kurt asked. "His brother", David said. "You guys know Derek lives in England", Kurt said. "Oh! That's what I forgot to mention. Umm, Derek's back", Wes said slowly.

"Oh, God, help us all."

* * *

><p><strong>Sebastian's has brother? In England? And Sebastian listen to ONE DIRECTION? The MADNESS! Haha. But, seriously. Listen to 'Moments' by One Direction. Or any other song by One Direction. I ship Larry Stylinson! :D Okay… Enough about Hazza and Boobear. Just….REVIEW. O_O<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**MUST READ!**

**It's been awhile. But, I knocked over Coke on my laptop that had all my crap saved on it. If it was Diet Coke, I would have been a little okay with it. Anyway, my uncle so graciously let me us his broken screened laptop to hook up to my monitor. So, here is chapter 10. Can we just take a moment to just take a moment? I have 10 chapters, and 53 reviews at the moment. I am so grateful, guys. It really means a lot to me. I know that I have people that **_**want**_** to read my stuff. Thanks, guys! (:**

* * *

><p>Chapter Ten:<p>

"_Derek? Can I tell you something?" Sebastian asked his older brother. They were in the backyard tossing a football. "Sure, little bro. What's up?" Derek asked. Sebastian's 13 year old frame was shaking. "I-I'm a freak", He whispered, tears falling down his cheeks. Derek dropped the football, concerned. "What do you mean, Seb?" Derek asked. "I-I'm gay, Derek! I'm a FAG!" Sebastian yelled. Derek stomped over to him. Sebastian put his hands up, defending himself. Derek's arms wrapped around him tightly._

"_Don't ever say that word again. You aren't a freak. You're perfectly normal. You're my little brother. Gay or not, you'll be a stud. Ya here me? And, when you decide you want more than sex, you'll go to Kurt", Derek shrugged. Sebastian stepped back, shocked. Derek rolled his eyes. "I see how you look at him", He said. Sebastian blushed. Right at that moment, Kurt walked on the back deck. "Hey, Seb! Derek", He said, smiling at Sebastian. "Hi, B.I.L!" Derek said, walking in the house. Kurt raised an eyebrow._

"_Don't ask", Sebastian said, throwing the ball to Kurt. "Game on", Kurt smirked._

* * *

><p>"What happened, Seb?" Derek asked, sitting on his brother bed. Sebastian explained the details of…well, everything. "Damnit, Sebastian! I told you to tell him how you felt ages ago!" Derek said. "I'm sorry, okay? I'm not perfect! He has a boyfriend, Derek! You know I'm not that type of guy", Sebastian said. "Yeah. You're right. You're a wuss! Get off your fucking ass and go to Kurt's place!" Derek said. "What if he doesn't love me back? What if everything he said was a lie?" Sebastian blurted, tears falling down.<p>

"Well, fuck me. You're dumber than you look. Sebastian Paul Smythe! Get your ass up!" Derek said. Sebastian stood up, sighing. Derek cringed. "Take a shower", He said, holding his nose. Sebastian glared at him. Derek stood him before he went into the bathroom. "We'll get him back", Derek said. "Back?" Sebastian asked. "Never mind", Derek said, looking away from Sebastian's eyes. Sebastian shrugged. "Okay…"

* * *

><p>"Kurt, get dressed", Mercedes said. "Why?" Kurt asked, snuggling into Wes' shoulder. Wes rolled his eyes. "We're going to your house. If your dad sees you like this, he'll ask questions. Do you really want to tell him you had a quickie in a closet with your best friend who's been in love with you since the day you met?" Rachel asked. Kurt groaned, getting up. "Kurt, we'll get Sebastian to come around", David said.<p>

"Sebastian isn't the problem. It's me. If I had realized how Sebastian felt before I got with Dave, none of this would have been a problem", Kurt said. "Shut the hell up and get dressed. We need to think on how to get your man", Wes said. Kurt rolled his eyes but walked into the bathroom. All four teenagers looked at each other knowingly.

"This better work, Wes", David said. "It will", Wes said confidently. "It will."

* * *

><p>"I can't do this, Derek. I can't do this", Sebastian said. They were sitting outside Kurt's house. "Just go in and ask for Kurt, Sebastian. Take what is yours", Derek said. '<em>Mine<em>', Sebastian thought. "Okay. I'm ready", He said. Derek smiled and unlocked his door. "I'm not ready!" Sebastian said. "GO!" Derek yelled, shoving him. Sebastian got out. He slowly walked to the front door. He rang the doorbell. Burt answered it with a hello.

"Hi, Burt!" Sebastian said nervously. "Hey. Kurt isn't here, but he will be in a minute. Do you want to wait in his room? Finn's with Artie, and Carole and I are going to dinner", Burt said. "Yeah. That'll be fine", Sebastian said. Burt and Carole walked out. Sebastian noticed Derek's car was gone while he shut the door. "Ass". He muttered.

Sebastian walked down to Kurt's room, sitting on his bed. "This is it, Sebastian", He told himself when he heard a car pull in the driveway. He heard the door unlocking. Footsteps were getting louder. Sebastian looked up as the door opened. Kurt Hummel was standing there, looking like a beautiful angel. '_Dear God_', Sebastian thought, gulping.

* * *

><p>SOME TIME BEFORE<p>

Mercedes turned off the car, looking over at Kurt. "Sebastian's in there. Go", She demanded. Kurt gulped but nodded, getting out. "Good luck, man", David and Wes said together. Rachel smiled at him. "Go after him, Kurt. Remember when I said you would probably never put anything before your dreams, because nothing is as special to you as New York?" She asked. Kurt nodded. "You would put him before that. He's special. Go before it's too late to apologize", Rachel said. Kurt nodded, racing to the door.

He unlocked the front door. He slowly made his way downstairs to his room. He opened the door. Sebastian Smythe was perched on his bed like a God. Kurt saw him gulp. As he looked in Sebastian's eyes, all of Kurt's feelings, new and old, hit him like a wave. He knew Sebastian felt it to. Sebastian stood up. Kurt rushed over to him. He did the one thing that made him feel alive and happy inside for once in his entire life.

He pressed his lips to Sebastian's in a fiery rush. This was it. This was _them_. Only them.

* * *

><p><strong>It's short, but it's all I got tonight. Hope you enjoyed! Review. (:<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**IMPORTANT**

**Hi, guys! Two things. One, I'm starting high school in two days! So, updates may be slow…again. :/ I hate that you guys have to wait and all. I feel like a bad writer. Two, I'm gonna give three shout outs in every chapter here on and out, except this chapter. I'm only giving one in this chapter. Did I say that correctly? Here on and out? I don't know. Anyway, my first shout out is to….*Finn on the drums* teamdelena1. She has reviewed on every chapter. I love her reviews. We have the same name. o.O So, she's amazing. Her story Kurterella is amazing. Even her one shots are amazing. If you're reading this, teamdelena1, thank you for reviewing and stuff. You're awesome. Anyway, to get a shout out, you can leave a review, and if it catches my eye, I'll check out your stuff and give you a shout out! Oooooor, follow me on Twitter and leave me cute, random Kurtbastian moments and your fan fiction username. So, yeah. Stalk me. :P Here is my Twitter: LilMizzCrazy13**

**WARNING: KDT! Kurtbastian Dirty Time!**

**Oh! Song to listen to for this: Candles by Daughter (Amazing song)**

* * *

><p>Chapter Eleven:<p>

(Start song)

Clothes were flying across the room in a heated rush. Moans were escaping Kurt's mouth as Sebastian attacked his neck. "Seb", Kurt moaned out. Sebastian stopped moving. Kurt opened his eyes, confused. Sebastian looked down. Kurt saw the his shirt was off, and all that was left was his jeans. Sebastian was fiddling with the waistband of them. "Go on', Kurt said firmly. "Are you sure?" Sebastian asked. Kurt nodded, his breath hitching.

Sebastian slowly unbuttoned Kurt's jeans and pulled them down. He helped Kurt step out of them. He slowly pulled down Kurt's boxers. When off Kurt's hips, they slid to the floor. Sebastian looked down and drew in a sharp breath. Kurt tried to hide himself. Sebastian stopped him by grabbing his wrists. "You're beautiful", He whispered to Kurt.

Suddenly, Kurt realized what they were about to do. He was about to have sex with Sebastian. And he didn't even care about anything or anyone else. He smashed his lips to Sebastian's. They tumbled onto the bed. Sebastian pushed Kurt onto his back. Kurt laid back. Sebastian eyed his body, licking his lips. "Like what you see?" Kurt asked smugly.

Sebastian only growled, attacking Kurt's collarbone. Kurt moaned. Sebastian's mouth trailed lower to his right nipple. When Sebastian's tongue flicked out, Kurt's back arched up. Sebastian smirked and did the same to Kurt's left nipple. "Seb…more, please", Kurt begged breathlessly. Sebastian bit down on Kurt's hip bone, causing the blue eyed boy to scream out. "M-more. P-please. Sebastian", Kurt moaned softly. Sebastian looked up at the desperation in his voice. "Please", Kurt said again, begging Sebastian to do anything.

"OH MY GOD!" Kurt squeaked out as Sebastian's mouth sunk down over his cock. He gripped the sheets as Sebastian took him deeper. Sebastian stopped for a second. "You can grab my hair if you want", He suggested. Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Hair kink? Real-"

"JESUS CHRIST", Kurt squealed as Sebastian took him in his mouth. He grabbed at Sebastian's hair as instructed. Suddenly, he felt Sebastian's hands on his ass. He felt something slick glide over his entrance. Sebastian looked up for permission. Kurt nodded. "Yes", He moaned out. Sebastian slipped a finger into him. It felt…weird. Once he adapted to it, Sebastian began thrusting it in and out. "God, yes. More, Seb", Kurt begged.

Sebastian slid in another finger. Kurt tensed up. Sebastian's other hand rubbed Kurt's stomach. It was always something he did when he wanted Kurt to relax. Kurt relaxed instantly. As soon as Kurt got used to it, Sebastian carefully pulled out and pushed back in. "God!" Kurt moaned. As Sebastian took him even deeper, he slipped in a third finger.

"Holy shit!" Kurt hissed from pain. Sebastian looked at him apologetically. "Go on", Kurt said. Sebastian began to thrust his fingers in and out. Kurt breathed deeply. "God, Seb. I-I need more", He begged. Sebastian took his mouth off of Kurt. "Are you sure? We can wait", He said. "What if we don't have another moment to wait for?" Kurt asked. Sebastian nodded. Kurt was right. How could they guarantee everything would work out?

Sebastian took out his fingers and positioned himself at Kurt's entrance. "It's not too late to back out, Kurt", Sebastian said. Kurt shook his head. "I'd regret it for the rest of my life", He said. Sebastian nodded and pushed into him. Kurt tensed up, whimpering. A tear slipped from his eye. Sebastian kissed it away. "I know it hurts, baby. I promise it will be better in a minute. Are you sure that you can you handle it?" Sebastian asked, concerned.

Kurt blinked. Sebastian was never this sweet to anyone. Kurt nodded, smiling at him. The pain began to reduce. "Move", Kurt said, his voice rough. Sebastian pulled out and thrust back in. Kurt's breathing began to speed up. He began to feel only pleasure. Sebastian saw Kurt's eyes flood with lust and love. Sebastian kissed his lips, savoring him.

They didn't speak. They didn't need to. Everything was natural. Kurt didn't have to tell Sebastian to go harder or faster, he just _knew_. As they both got closer, Kurt's moans and Sebastian's groans got louder. "I'm so close", Kurt whispered. "I know, baby. Me too", Sebastian said, thrusting harder. Kurt moaned and began scratching at Sebastian's back, trying to find something to hold onto. Sebastian saw Kurt was close, but needed help.

"I love you, Kurt Hummel", Sebastian whispered in his ear.

Kurt tensed up as he came. "Sebastian", He breathed. Sebastian came after hearing his name escape Kurt's beautiful lips. He pulled out of Kurt and laid beside him. Kurt cuddled up to his chest, pulling a blanket over them. "Seb?" Kurt asked, noticing that the only light was from the candles he had left lit. "Yeah?" Sebastian asked, wrapping his arms around Kurt. "I love you, too. I really do. If this never happens anything, I-"

"It will. Many, many time, I hope", Sebastian said, winking. Kurt laughed. "Shut up. I'm serious. I just want you to know I love you, Sebastian Paul Smythe", Kurt stated. Sebastian smiled at him, kissing his lips softly. "And I love you, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel", The green eyed boy whispered. "I don't want to go to sleep", Kurt said.

"Why?" Sebastian asked. "We might not have tomorrow", Kurt whispered, tears filling his beautiful blue eyes. "No matter where you are, who you're with, or even if you decide that you hate me after all this is done, I will _always_ love you. No matter what. You are my past, my present, and my future. I'm so in love with you that I can't see straight, Kurt. Even if this is the last time I ever get to hold you in my arms, don't ever think that I won't be dreaming about this night. Don't think I could ever stop loving you, because I can't. I love you. Three little words can't even begin to describe how I feel", Sebastian said.

"Jesus, you're perfect", Kurt said, his voice cracked. Tears were streaming down his face. Sebastian kissed his lips. "I love you, Sebastian. Just know that, okay?" Kurt asked, intertwining their fingers. Sebastian nodded, kissing his lips one more time. They both fell asleep with smiles on their face. They didn't know what would happen tomorrow. They didn't care. The only thing in the world that mattered right now was them.

* * *

><p>MEANWHILE (Stop song for a minute, haha)<p>

"Well, they were loud", Wes said, causing the whole group to laugh. They were all sitting in a booth at IHOP. "I know, right? I won't be able to look Kurt in the eyes for awhile!" Rachel said. "I just heard my brother have sex. Who is more sacred, Rach?" Derek asked.

Mercedes laughed. "Derek wins!" David said. A beep caused them all to look at Mercedes. She checked her pockets. "Oh, crap! Kurt gave me his phone to hold earlier. He must have forgot it", She said. Rachel rolled her eyes. Mercedes gasped.

"What?" David asked. "Shit, shit, shit, shit!" Mercedes said. She heard an angry grunt behind her. A lady with grey hair and a walker looked at her with a scowl. "Chill your wheels, Grandma!" Santana said. Her and Brittany had joined the group 20 minutes ago.

"Look at this guys!" Mercedes said, showing everyone. It was a text from Dave.

_**Hey, babe. I'll be at your house around 7:00 to pick you up, okay?**_

"What the hell are we going to do?" Rachel asked. "Get there at 6:00?" Brittany suggested. "Smart girl! Let's do that!" Rachel said. "Can't anything ever go right for Kurt and Sebastian?" Mercedes asked. "That would be considered easy, 'Cedes. And life just doesn't do easy", Santana said. Everyone at the table agreed. Wes looked at David and nodded again. Mercedes nor Santana missed his sad gaze. They looked at each other.

'_One down, one to go_', They both thought.

* * *

><p>(Start it again, from where it left off. I had to do it this way)<p>

Around 2 am, Sebastian jolted awake in bed. He cursed himself as he felt Kurt move in his arms. Kurt turned his back to Sebastian, still asleep. Sebastian gasped quietly. Bruises covered Kurt's back. Some new, some old. Sebastian narrowed down the people who could have done this. His family was so far out of the question, Sebastian didn't even consider it. Kurt said everything was fine at school. Who else would have done this to-?

'_Dave_', Sebastian thought. He stopped the white, hot anger about to erupt from his body. Kurt suddenly turned back around, snuggling into Sebastian's chest, a smile on his face.

Sebastian calmed down as he brushed a stray hair from Kurt's face. Kurt was so beautiful. He was so innocent looking at times like this. '_He's my beautiful angel'_, Sebastian thought, smiling. And Dave hurt his angel. "Don't worry, baby. I'll never let him hurt you again. You're safe in my arms, beautiful", Sebastian whispered, kissing Kurt's forehead.

As he fell asleep, Sebastian plotted ways to kick Dave's ass. For once, he could save his angel, instead of his angel saving him. No one would ever hurt his angel again. No_ one_.

* * *

><p><strong>Sebastian knows! Dave's coming! WHAT'S GOING ON?! Hehe. Hope you enjoyed! Review! (:<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey, people! My twitter's screwing up so, if you followed me, tell me in a review. Okay. Moving on. Shout outs: Ireland22 because Niall from 1D is from there, Rainbow Monkey Jo because, hey, that's a pretty cool name(rainbows are awesome), and gleefan2012(one: she got that Diet Coke thing in chapter 2, two: she likes zombie). So, those are my shout outs. Remember! To get a shout out/ get me to promote your stories, leave a review that catches my eye, or follow me on twitter and leave a cute Kurtbastian one shot in my inbox. Anyway, here is chapter 12.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Twelve:<p>

"Sebastian, wake up. Seb?" Sebastian opened his eyes. Green met blue. Kurt laughed and kissed Sebastian's lips. "I love you", He whispered. Sebastian smiled. "I love you, too", He said. He inched his face closer to Kurt's mouth. "Now, go make me pancakes", Sebastian whispered. Kurt hit his chest playfully. "Do I look like a maid?" Kurt asked.

"No. But, I can get one of those costumes if you're into that", Sebastian said with a wink.

Kurt's face turned red. "Boys! It's time for breakfast!" Carole called upstairs. Both boys turned to each other, eyes wide. "Do you think they saw us?" Sebastian asked, gesturing to the sheet that was pulled to his waist. Kurt's eyes raked his chest. "Hmm? What? Sorry. I was distracted", Kurt said, blushing. Sebastian smirked. "Ya know, if they weren't downstairs, I'd make you so distracted, you'd forget your own name", He whispered in Kurt's ear. The blue eyed boy let a moan escape his lips. "Seb-"

"But, I'm hungry. Let's get dressed", Sebastian said, jumping up to get his clothes. Kurt groaned but put on his clothes. Sebastian got dressed and helped Kurt put on his shirt.

"I'm not a baby", Kurt protested. "You're my baby", Sebastian said. Kurt tried to hold back a smile but failed. "That was adorably cheesy, Sebastian", He said. Sebastian chuckled and walked to the door. "Coming?" He asked. "God, no. Not in these jeans", Kurt said, following after him. Sebastian playfully hit Kurt's arm. Kurt gasped. "Kurt-"

"PIGGY BACK RIDE!" Kurt screamed, jumping on Sebastian's back. He almost fell because Sebastian was laughing so hard. After calming down, Sebastian grabbed Kurt's legs and headed downstairs. "Kurt? Sebastian? Are you two okay now?" Finn, who was seated on the couch, asked. "How do you know that we were fighting, Finn?" Kurt asked.

"Rachel", Finn said. "Of course", Kurt grumbled. "Burt! Mom! They're down here now!" Finn shouted into the kitchen. Kurt gulped. "Ya know, Mom found you to in a pretty embarrassing position this morning", Finn said casually. Kurt paled. "You're kidding", He said. "Nope. Not sure if she's told Burt, though", Finn said. "Let's go do this then", Sebastian said as Kurt hopped off his back. Kurt grasped his hand. He was shaking.

"Together?" Sebastian asked.

"Together", Kurt agreed.

As they walked into the kitchen, they were preparing themselves for the worst. "BOYS! Finally! We need to talk", Carole said. Both boys gulped and took a seat at the table. When Burt walked in, Sebastian almost fainted. "Boys, care to explain why we found you two in bed….naked?" Burt asked, cringing. Any other circumstance, Sebastian would laugh. "Dad, I can't do anything but tell you the truth. Sebastian and I found out that we-"

"Are lying pieces of shit", A voice that Kurt knew oh so well drifted into the room. For the first time in a long time, Kurt wanted to hide Sebastian from the world, from this moment. Kurt could take the beatings, the insults. But, he knew Sebastian couldn't. So, as Kurt got up from the table, he put his body in front of his worst fear to protect Seb: Dave.

"Dave, let me explain", Kurt said. "NO! I'm tired of your _excuses_!" Dave roared.

Sebastian held up his hand to Burt and Carole when they tried to get up. They sat back down reluctantly. Sebastian walked over to Kurt and Dave. "Dave, you need to leave", Sebastian said calmly. Dave growled. "You fucked him, didn't you? That little shit gave himself up to you!" Dave screamed. "No. I didn't 'fuck' him, Dave", Sebastian said.

Dave calmed down a little bit. "I made love to him. Something you will _never_ get to do", Sebastian hissed. He enjoyed the fury on Dave's face in that moment. The moment where Sebastian knew he had won. He, however, wasn't expecting Dave's next few words.

"I should of killed you in that locker room! Didn't he tell you that, Sebastian? That I beat him? He sat there and let me. Because he's a scared little boy who will never be anything", Dave said. Something snapped inside Sebastian's head. The crack that sounded in the room when Sebastian punched Dave in the jaw made everyone cringe.

"YOU MOTHERFUCKER! HOW DARE YOU LAY YOUR HANDS ON HIM? I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" Sebastian yelled.

Every punch Sebastian directed on Dave was the hardest he'd ever done. Dave was yelling something back, but Sebastian was too far gone. He didn't feel it when Dave _finally_ landed a punch. Nor did he feel it when Burt dragged him off. However, he did feel when Kurt's hands touched his cheek, urging him to calm down. He did feel Kurt's tears soak his hands as he placed them on the blue eyed boy's cheeks. And he felt when his lips gently touched Kurt's. They ignored everything that was happening, everything.

* * *

><p>"SHIT! Dave's car is here!" Mercedes said, pulling in front of Kurt's house. Puck, Wes, and David got out. Mercedes, Rachel, Brittany, and Santana followed. They heard shouts as they neared the front door. They rushed into the house. When they reached the kitchen, they gasped. Dave covered in blood, fighting Finn. Carole was screaming while Burt tried to pry Dave off of Finn. Only the girls saw Sebastian kissing Kurt in the corner. "Finn-"<p>

"Help us, guys!" Finn gasped out. The boys ran and grabbed Dave. The girls ran to Carole, calming her down. As the boys drug Dave out fop the house, bloodied and bruised, Burt walked over to Kurt and Sebastian. They all shared a hug. "What the hell just happened?" Puck asked after Dave drove away. "Dave found out about Kurt and Sebastian", Burt said. "Guys? I'm going to take Seb home, okay?" Kurt asked.

No one could do anything to stop both boys from going so they nodded. Kurt grabbed Sebastian's hand and took out of the house. They got in the Navigator and drove away.

"Do you think they'll be okay?" Rachel asked. "They have to be", Mercedes said.

* * *

><p>"Sebastian", Kurt moaned out as the green eyed boy kissed his neck. Sebastian tore off Kurt's shirt and turned him around. He didn't know how he could've missed the bruises last night. He began to kiss each one. From Kurt's lower back to his neck. "No one will ever hurt you again. I promise", Sebastian whispered in his ear. Kurt turned around in his arms. He grabbed Sebastian's left arm and pulled it to his face. "I was afraid", Kurt said.<p>

"I know, baby. It's okay", Sebastian said. "Today, I mean. For you", Kurt said. "Why were you afraid for me?" Sebastian asked. "Because I know you wouldn't be able to handle the beatings and insults", Kurt said. Sebastian nodded. Kurt kissed each faded scar on Sebastian's wrist. His tongue gently ran over them. Sebastian groaned and kissed him.

"Make love to me", Kurt whispered in Sebastian's ear. "Okay, baby", Sebastian said.

As they lay in the dark, Sebastian kissed Kurt's lips gently. "I love you, Kurt. I love you so much it hurts. Please tell me if anyone ever does anything like what he done. I can't even bare the thought of losing you. You're my rock, the love of my life. I know that we might not have the easiest lives or the best relationship, but we have each other. And no matter how much people try to put us down, we will always love each other", Sebastian said. Kurt nodded. "Promise me something, Seb", He said. Sebastian nodded.

"Promise me we will always find each other", Kurt said, tears slipping from his eyes.

"I promise. I will always find you", Sebastian whispered. Kurt kissed him and laid his head on Sebastian's chest. This was right. Tomorrow may bring even more obstacles. But, for now, they could lay in each other's arms without a care except for each other.

And that's all they needed.

**If this chapter was all over**** the place, I apologize. I'm tired. :/ Anyway, I have been so busy. High school assigns a lot of homework, guys! I'm so sorry for the late update. Because it's been awhile, I will update again Sunday. Promise. If I don't, tweet me and demand an update. Again, sorry if this chapter was sloppy. The next will be better. Although, it will kind of focus around Wes and David. So, just follow me on Twitter and leave a review saying how horrible and mean I am for not updating sooner. Okay, bye. (:**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey, guys! It has been forever. I have just been soooooo busy. Anyway, here is an update for my precious readers. I love you guys. I really do. I'm just gonna give one shoutout today. That is to Chelsea on Twitter- my first fanfiction follower to tweet me. ^_^ Okay. Here's the chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirteen:<p>

"Kurt. Kuuuuurt. KURT", Kurt jumped up. Sebastian laid next to him, laughing. "Not funny", Kurt said. Sebastian kissed his nose. "Yes it was. Good morning, beautiful", Sebastian whispered. "Good morning", Kurt said, blushing. "I'm gonna make us breakfast, okay?" Sebastain kissed Kurt's cheek. "Yeah. I'm gonna stay up here for awhile", Kurt said.

"Okay", Sebastain said, putting on boxers and walking downstairs.

Kurt got up and put on his boxers. He looked around the room. He spotted a notebook that read 'Secrets'. He looked around the room to make sure Sebastian was still downstairs. There were beautifully sketched pictures of them kissing, holding hands, and making love. There was even one where they were in New York. Kurt's face split into a grin. He began to look around again. He found a picture of him and Sebastian when they were 14. He stared at it, thinking.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Kurt whipped around, almost dropping the picture he had picked up. "Oh. I was just thinking about when we took this pictures", Kurt said. Sebastian walked behind him and circled his arms around Kurt's waist. He rested his chin on Kurt's shoulder.

"I remember that. You had come over for the weekend but forgot your clothes. You had to wear my mine", Sebastian said. Kurt laughed. "They were huge on me!" He said. Sebastian exhaled into Kurt's ear. "Remember what happened in the tree house that night?" He asked. Kurt nodded, biting his lip. "My first kiss", He whispered. "_Our_ first kiss", Sebastian said.

"Is it weird that even back then I knew it wouldn't be our last?" Kurt asked. Sebastian smiled.

"Sebastian, can I tell you something?" Kurt asked. Sebastian nodded. "Anything", he said.

"I'm scared. Of this, I mean. _Us_", Kurt said. Tears were building in his eyes. Sebastian caught the first one with his finger. He spun Kurt around. "Baby, why are you scared?" He asked the blue eyed boy. "After being with Dave, in that kind of relationship, it scares me", Kurt said. "I will never, _ever_ do _anything_ like that to you. Do you understand me? If I ever do, I might as well put a bullet in my head right now because I wouldn't be able to live with myself. I wouldn't be able to breathe. My life would have no meaning without you", Sebastian said, tears streaming down his face. Kurt grabbed him in a hug. "I love you, Sebastian", Kurt whispered to his lover.

"I love you, too, Kurt", Sebastian said. "What the hell is going on here?" Kurt gasped as he looked over at Blaine. "Fuck, Blaine. I forgot to talk to you", Sebastian said. "What is going on? This better be one of those sleepovers!" Blaine said. "No. We're breaking up. I love Kurt", Sebastian said simply. Kurt smiled at him. "It was _always_ him", Blaine whispered. "It always _will_ be him", Sebastian said. Blaine threw his spare key on the floor. "Whatever. This isn't over, Sebastian. You'll come back. They always do", Blaine said, storming out. The front door slammed, indicating Blaine had left. Sebastian and Kurt both busted out in laughter.

"That was easy compared to yesterday", Kurt said. Sebastian nodded. He began walking downstairs, Kurt following. They made their way to the kitchen. "I want pancakes", Kurt said. Sebastian laughed. "We have no mix", He said. "Psh. I don't need mix. I can make them homemade", Kurt said, opening the cabinets. "Do you need any help?" Sebastian asked. Kurt nodded. "I know you'd love to just watch me, but I do need your help", Kurt said. Sebastian laughed. "You're right. I'd love to just watch you", He said, winking at Kurt. Kurt laughed.

"Let's get to work", Kurt said, grabbing stuff. Sebastian smiled at his blue eyed angel.

* * *

><p>"Sebastian?" Kurt asked. "Yeah?" Sebastian asked, taking a bite of his pancakes. "Mercedes just texted me. She needs help with a song. Do you mind if I go over there for a bit?" Kurt asked.<p>

"Go on, babe. I need to fill out some stuff anyway", Sebastian said. Kurt got up and went upstairs to get dressed. Sebastian heard his phone go off with a text message.

'Can I come over for a bit? –David'

Sebastian texted back with 'of course', and cleaned up the dishes. Kurt walked downstairs.

"Well, off I go", He said, kissing Sebastian's cheek. "Bye, I love you", Sebastian said, wiping bubbles on Kurt's nose Kurt giggled. "I love you, too", He said as he walked to his car. He looked back at the house. "Everything is…_perfect_", He whispered as he began driving away.

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT!<strong>

**): Poor Kurt doesn't know what's coming. But, I DO! Mwahahahaha! Again, sorry for the late update. And I want to prepare you guys for the next chapter: Mercedes sings her song amazingly, David and Sebastian 'talk', and Sectionals are coming up. O.o Oh! I need help choosing a song for Mercedes. Suggestions can be left as a review, you can PM me, or leave me a tweet: lilmizzcrazy13 I'm starting a new thing called 'Win A Character'. I will have a little contest at the end of every chapter or every few chapters, and if you 'win', I will contact you (via FF or Twitter). When I contact you, we will discuss/create a character for you. How much 'screen time' you get depends on what the contest is. In this chapter, you can win a character for 3 chapters. So, leave reviews, PM me, or tweet me. Bye (:**


	14. AN-IMPORTANT

**Hey, guys. I'm sorry, but this is not an update. The 'Win A Character' submissions are due tomorrow. So, hurry up and submit one if you're gonna try to win. I will be updating on the 5th, so I need a winner before I can write the chapter. (:**


	15. Chapter 15

**Guys, I am SO sorry. I just haven't been motivated to write. I feel so bad. I honestly thought about quitting this story. After this chapter, I might. I don't know. Should I?**

* * *

><p>Chapter Fourteen:<p>

"Mercedes! Open the door", Kurt yelled. The door swung open to reveal Puck…in a towel.

"Sweet mother of Jesus! Have your abs gotten better?" Kurt asked. "Yes. They have", Mercedes giggled from behind Puck. Mercedes was also in a towel. Wait… "OH! GROSS!" Kurt said. The couple laughed. "Listen, I'll come back later. You two continue…that", Kurt cringed. Mercedes nodded, blushing. Kurt turned around and went back to his car, laughing softly.

"I might as well go back to Sebastian", Kurt thought out loud. He drove back to Sebastian's house. He had to park on the street because there was another car in the driveway. Raising his eyebrow, Kurt got out and walked to the front door. The door wasn't locked, so he walked right in. Sebastian was on the couch…with Blaine. They were kissing. Kurt gasped. Sebastian jumped up. Blaine smirked at the already falling tears on Kurt's face. "Kurt, it's not what you think. I-"

"No, Sebastian. I don't want to hear it! I knew I shouldn't have trusted you. You're nothing but a man whore! I should have listened to Dave", Kurt spat. Sebastian felt his heart break. "Kurt", He said brokenly. "No. It's over, Sebastian. We're done. I can't do this anymore. Clearly, Blaine is the one you want. Maybe we shouldn't have done this. Things were fine before. You go back to your old life, and I'll go back to mine. Goodbye, Sebastian", Kurt said, walking out the door.

He ran to his car, crying. "I should have known", he sobbed. As he drove away, he felt like he was leaving everything he'd ever loved. But, if Sebastian wanted his old life, Kurt would get back his old life, too. His brain shouted at him to stop as he pulled in Dave Karofsky's driveway.

But, he got out and walked to the front door anyway.

* * *

><p>"Well, that was awkward. But, now we're alone", Blaine said, sliding a hand up Sebastian's thigh. Sebastian pushed him off. "No, Blaine! This isn't happening, okay? I don't love you! I don't want you! <em>You<em> kissed _me_, you twat!" Sebastian yelled. "News flash, Sebastian, Kurt won't believe that. He thinks you're still a slut. If he supposedly 'loved' you, why didn't he let you explain?" Blaine asked Sebastian stayed silent. "Exactly. I can make you forget, Sebastian. I can't make it all go away. I can make you forget him", Blaine said, scooting closer.

Later that night, Sebastian discovered that, no, Blaine couldn't.

* * *

><p>"Wes? Wes. WES!" Jacob said. Wes shook his head, clearing it of thoughts about David.<p>

"Sorry. I space out sometimes", Wes apologized. Jacob smiled. "It's fine. Anyway, I was asking if you were coming to the show choir party", He said. Wes nodded. "Of course", He said.

"Oh, and, this Friday, would you like to accompany me to lunch?" Jacob asked. Wes smiled but remembered something. "I can't. The Warblers are going to McKinley for a little friendly competition", He said, sighing. Jacob just smiled at him. Wes blushed and looked down.

"Wes? What happened between you and David?" Jacob asked. Wes almost choked on his coffee.

"What are you talking about?" Wes asked. "Well, when we first met, you talk about David an awful lot, but you don't now. Why?" Jacob asked. "David and I have drifted apart the past few weeks. I don't even know why. But, we still talk", Wes said. Jacob looked at Wes, deciding whether or not to say something. "Wes, I have a question. And it needs an honest answer", Jacob said. "Okay", Wes said slowly. "Are you in love with David?" Jacob asked. Wes stayed silent.

"I see", Jacob said. "I'm sorry, Jacob. I'm trying to get over it", Wes sighed. "Why? If you love him, tell him", Jacob said. Wes blinked. "Are you seriously telling me to go for my best friend while _we're_ on a date?" He asked, shocked. Jacob nodded, laughing. "You're perfect. Why can't I be in love with you?" Wes sighed. "Because that's not how it works, Wes. We don't choose the ones we love", Jacob shrugged. "Jacob, you're such a good person. I still want to be friends after this", Wes said. Jacob nodded. "Deal", He said. "So, what do we do now?" Wes asked.

"I'm taking you to David's house, and you're going to tell him how you feel", Jacob said.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here, Kurt?" Dave asked. Kurt sighed. "I made a mistake, Dave. Sebastian was only using me. I caught him with Blaine today", He said. Something flashed in Dave's eyes, but Kurt chose to ignore it. "So, you just expect me to take you back?" Dave asked. "No. I just wanted you to know I was sorry", Kurt said, turning to walk out. "Stay. Please?" Dave asked.<p>

Kurt looked at Dave. For the first time ever, Dave looked broken. Kurt felt his heart ache. He saw something in Dave, something that reminded him of something. But, he couldn't place it.

"Okay. Do you want to watch a movie?" Kurt asked. Dave _smiled _and nodded. "Sure."

* * *

><p>"Blaine, you should go", Sebastian said, turning over in his bed. Blaine sighed. "Why can't you love me like you love him?" He asked quietly. Sebastian stayed silent. "I know I'm just another fuck, but you could at least notice me. I try so hard, but it all goes to waste. No one cares about me, Sebastian. You could at least talk to me", Blaine said. Sebastian began to feel really bad.<p>

"Blaine, whatever happened to that one guy you dated?" Sebastian asked, turning around. "I left him for you", Blaine said. "Sorry", Sebastian said. "It's fine. He wasn't that special anyway", Blaine said. Sebastian smiled a little. "That's such a lie. You loved him. I saw that, and I wanted that with Kurt, so I took it away from you", Sebastian confessed. Blaine shrugged.

"It doesn't matter. He's gone now", Blaine said. "No, he isn't. I think he goes to Kurt's school!" Sebastian said. "Really?" Blaine asked. Sebastian nodded. "His name was Sam, right?" He asked. Blaine nodded. "He goes there! I actually know him really well", Sebastian said. "Do you think he would remember me?" Blaine asked. "You're kind of hard to forget with all those damn bowties", Sebastian said. "Sebastian, I set that kiss up. Dave and I did. I'm so sorry", Blaine said.

"It's okay, Blaine. If it's meant to be, it will all work out", Sebastian said. "You're a horrible liar, Sebastian, especially about things that mean a lot to you. I'll fix this. I promise", Blaine said.

"Thank you, Blaine. I was so terrible to you, and I'm sorry", Sebastian said. Blaine smiled. "I'm still naked, so this is kind of awkward", He said. Sebastian laughed. "Let's get dressed."

* * *

><p>"I can't do it. I can't", Wes said. Jacob rolled his eyes. "Man up, Wes. Everything you've ever wanted is in that house. Go for it", He said. "What if he doesn't feel the same? What if he doesn't want this?" Wes asked. "What if he does?" Jacob asked. "You're right. Fuck, why do you have to be right?" Wes asked. "Because I'm fabulous, now go", Jacob said. "I can't feel my legs", Wes said. "Stop being a little wimp! I will seriously take away your gavel", Jacob said.<p>

"Dude, that wasn't cool", Wes said. "I apologize. That was too much. But, you still need to go", Jacob said. Wes nodded and got out. "Good luck", Jacob said. Wes smiled and waved, running to David's front door. He knocked twice. He was about to knock again when David opened the door, causing Wes to hit him in the face. "Holy shit, Wes!" David yelled. Uh-oh…

* * *

><p>"That was the funniest movie ever, Dave", Kurt laughed. "I agree", Dave said. "So, how's Az?" Kurt asked. Dave smiled brightly. "He got a scholarship for football!" He said. Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Are you ever going to admit that you love him?" Kurt asked. Dave's eyes widen.<p>

"What do you mean?" He asked. "I knew you were in love with him the day after you hit me. Even on steroids you still look at him like he's everything", Kurt said. "You knew about the steroids?" Dave asked. Kurt nodded. "That's why I forgave you for everything. You're off them now. I can tell", He said. "Az made me quit", Dave said. Kurt smiled. "He loves you, too, Dave", He said. "Kurt, I have something to tell you", Dave said, suddenly guilty. "What?" Kurt asked.

"Blaine and I set up that kiss. Sebastian didn't cheat on you", Dave said.

* * *

><p>"That was hilarious, Wes. Stop being so guilty", David said. Wes frowned at him. "I hit you in the face, while trying to knock on your door. I'm such a fucking klutz", He said. David smiled at him. "But, it's adorable", David said. Wes blushed. "So, who brought you here?" David asked.<p>

"Jacob", Wes said. David tensed up. "Oh", He said. "Yeah. He told me to come here", Wes said.

"Uh, why?" David asked. "He thought I should tell you something that's really been keeping me up at night", Wes said. "What is it, Wes?" David asked, worried. "David, if I tell you, you have to promise nothing will change", Wes said. "I have to know what it is first", David said. "No. Promise me. Please", Wes begged. "Fine", David said. "I'm gay", Wes said. David rolled his eyes. "I know that", He said. "And I'm in love with someone that I can't have", Wes said.

"Who is it, Wes?" David asked. Part of him knew the answer, but the other part of him wanted to hear it. "You! It's you, David! You're straight and my best friend. I've tried to get over you, but I just can't!" Wes said. "Wes, I can't say nothing will change now", David said. Wes felt tears form in his eyes. "I understand", He said. He began to turn to leave. "Wes", David said.

"David, I understand, okay? You're uncomfortable that I feel this way, so things have to change. We have to stop being friends. Don't make this harder than it has to be", Wes said.

The last thing Wes expected to hear was laughter. He turned around. "What the hell is wrong with you? We're ending our friendship, and you're _laughing_?" Wes asked. "No. I'm not laughing because of that. It's because you actually think I want to end our friendship", David laughed. "Then, why did you say that you can't say nothing will change?" Wes asked.

"Because, something will change, Wes", David said. "I don't understand. What do you mean-"

Wes almost fainted when David's lips met his. Holy sweet mother of Christ.

Wes pulled away. "What the hell, David? You're straight!" Wes said. "I'm about as straight as boiled noodles, Wes", David said. Wes just looked at him, shocked. "No. Where are the cameras? This is a sick joke, David!" Wes said. David sighed. He grabbed Wes' face in his hands. He looked into Wes' eyes. "Listen to me, Wesley. I. Love. You", David said slowly.

"Liar", Wes mumbled. David rolled his eyes and kissed him with as much passion as he could muster. Wes gasped, giving David the opportunity to slip his tongue in. Their tongues met, and Wes groaned in a sinful, dirty way. David felt his jeans get tighter. David slipped a hand into the hair at the nape of Wes' neck. He accidently tugged, causing Wes to moan loudly. David did it again. This time, Wes grinded against him. David gasped. Wes jumped back. "I am so sorry, David! I just got really turned on, and I couldn't help it. I should have controlled myself-"

"Wes?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up", David said, pulling Wes in for another kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>BOOM! Wavid is a go! Must be weird to see an update on this, huh? :P<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello, lovelies! It has literally been forever. I am so sorry. I was rereading this story, and I came to a conclusion. I can not give up this story. I have to continue. So, here goes nothing:**

* * *

><p>"Wait, so let me get this straight. Sebastian cheated on you, but he didn't really cheat on you? Then you went to Dave's and found out that he and Blaine plotted the whole thing? And you also found out that Dave loves Az, but he won't admit it? And now you're not talking to Seb? Why?"<p>

Mercedes and Puck eyed Kurt down, awaiting an answer. "Because he's going to help Blaine get with Sam. By the way, when did you find out he was gay? I mean, I called it from Day 1, but when did you find out? And when did you jump on the Puck Train?" Kurt asked, equally as confused as his best friend. Both their lives were equally confusing at the moment.

"Puck made Sam come to the house and tell me. Then, Sam left in guilt, and Puck comforted me", Mercedes explained. "So, you fucked?" Kurt asked. Puck grinned at his boldness.

"Yes, Kurt. We fucked. Now, back to Seb. I am totally okay with Sam, so why aren't you?" Mercedes asked. "I'm fine with _Sam_, but I'm not fine with _Blaine_. I still think he wants Sebastian", Kurt shrugged. Mercedes nodded in understanding. "Anything else?"

"Wes and David are together now", Puck said. Mercedes looked at Kurt. "How does he know that, and I don't?" She asked. "He was staying over with Finn when Wes called me, and they both demanded to know details. I just noticed all the guys you've liked have had gay tendencies", Kurt said, grinning at Puck. Puck blushed. "I'm not some gossip queen, Kurt. I just wanted to know", He said. Mercedes was quiet. She was most likely reviewing her history with not-so-straight men. "Kurt, don't look now, but Sebastian and Blaine are walking this way", Puck said. Kurt glared at him. "It won't matter if I look now, twit. They're coming over."

"Kurt. How are you?"Sebastian asked, standing over the blue-eyed boy. "I'm on a shopping date with Puck and Mercy. What does it look like?" Kurt snapped, looking away. "Kurt, why don't you and Sebastian go talk?" Puck suggested. "I'd rather not", Both boys chimed. They glared at each other. "Besides I can't leave you, Mercy. And Sebastian can't leave...Blaine", Kurt said, forcing the name through his teeth in the nicest way possible. "I'll be fine. What about you, Blaine?" Mercedes asked, giving him a knowing look. "I'll be grand. Go on, Seb", Blaine said, an evil glint in his eye. Mercedes looked at him fondly. She could grow to like this kid.

Kurt glared at Mercedes while Sebastian almost eye murdered Blaine. "Fine. Come on", Kurt said, walking towards the bathroom. Sebastian huffed and followed after him. "How long will it take them to break down and fuck?" Puck asked. "I'll give it 5 minutes", Blaine guessed.

* * *

><p><strong>*Warning: Things are about to get very, very, very sexual.*<strong>

"So, helping Blaine with dating troubles?" Kurt asked, locking the bathroom door so he could murder Sebastian with no interruptions. "Cut the shit, Kurt. You're helping Dave with Az", Sebastian said. "I didn't sleep with Dave before he went good guy, though!", Kurt hissed.

"Wait. You...know?" Sebastian asked. "Yes, Sebastian. I fucking know. Blaine told Dave, and it came back to me. The kiss may have been their fault, but the sex was yours", Kurt said. "You left me! You called me the one thing I never thought you would! I was an emotional wreck!" Sebastian argued. "When I'm emotional, I eat ice cream. I DON'T GO GETTING SOME WHERE EVER I CAN LIKE SOME SLUT!" Kurt yelled. Sebastian shoved him into the wall behind him. Kurt started fuming. He slapped Sebastian. "Don't you ever lay a hand on me!" Kurt said. Sebastian poked him, challenging him. Kurt gritted his teeth. "Fucking stop it. I'm warning you, Sebastian", He hissed. Sebastian barely pushed on Kurt's shoulders. "Bring it."

Sebastian was against the wall with Kurt's mouth on his neck before he could even blink. Kurt bit into Sebastian's neck, making him hiss. "You're mine. Do you not fucking get that?" Kurt hissed in his ear. Sebastian bit his lip in pleasure. Kurt grabbed a handful of his hair and yanked him down to his lips. The kiss was tongues and teeth, but it was exactly what they needed; raw.

"I'm going to top you. Right here. And I'll be damned if you don't fucking enjoy it", Kurt growled in Sebastian's ear. Sebastian's hips bucked at the thought of Kurt inside him. Kurt spun him around and grinded his erection against Sebastian's ass. "Get on your knees and suck me off, or you won't get fucked. And hurry. We wouldn't want a line to gather", Kurt took his cock from his jeans. Sebastian took him almost all the way down his throat. Kurt groaned.

Sebastian deep-throated him as far as he possibly could. A few hard pulls of Sebastian's perfect mouth had Kurt cumming down his throat. Sebastian stood up. Kurt kissed him. He bent him over the sink. Sebastian saw them in the mirror and almost came. His hair was a mess from Kurt's hands. His lips were red, and a drop of cum was left on the corner of his mouth.

He looked downright sinful as Kurt helped him with his boxers, revealing his hard dick.

Kurt prepared Sebastian as fast as he could. Sebastian braced himself as Kurt slid in. Once he was fully inside, Sebastian let out a long, low moan. He hadn't been full in so long. "Move, Kurt. Goddamnit, move", Sebastian begged, breathing heavily. Kurt began to pound into Sebastian without warning. Sebastian's knuckles were white as he gripped the sink. Blood slipped from his bottom lip into the sink from where he was biting it so hard, trying to keep it down. "_Mine_."

Kurt was almost angry with his thrusts, as if punishing Sebastian in the most delightful way possible. "You're mine, Sebastian. No one is allowed to touch you anywhere that I have", Kurt growled into his ear, hands roaming Sebastian's body. He gripped Sebastian's cock tightly, causing the boy to let out a painful, yet pleasurable, hiss. "_Mine_", Kurt growled, jerking Sebastian off. "I can't wait to go back out there. Do you think all the pretty boys in the food court will be able to smell my cum dripping from inside you?" Kurt asked. Sebastian gasped, more turned on than ever. Kurt gave a few more thrusts then came inside his boyfriend. Sebastian was still erect. Kurt got on his knees behind Sebastian. "I guess they'll just have the marks to prove you're mine", Kurt shrugged. Sebastian was about to ask why when he felt a tongue lapping at his hole. He moaned out. "I think I could get use to eating my cum from your ass", Kurt said, grabbing Sebastian's cock. A few more strokes later, Sebastian was coming harder than ever.

"Holy shit", Sebastian gasped afterwards. "Yeah", Kurt breathed. They made themselves look presentable. "So, how long did we take?" Kurt asked. "About...30 minutes?" Sebastian shrugged. They both giggled as they walked out the door. Three men stood by the doorway, shocked expressions. "I think I'm gay now", one of them mumbled as they walked past. Kurt blushed as Sebastian looked smug. "Are we okay?" Sebastian asked. "We're okay", Kurt said, smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know. Small talk and then graphic sex. There will be more to come. I promise.<strong>


End file.
